Two Is Better Than One
by Mika Roberta
Summary: Una historia centrada en el amor de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura "Uzumaki", en el cual se encontrarán con diferentes obstaculos tales como el inquieto hermano de la pelirosa, Naruto Uzumaki, y los padres de ambos, quienes tienen un futuro planificado para sus hijos en busca de su beneficio propio, dejando de lado los sentimientos de los jóvenes. Actualidad.
1. Friends

**En primer a instancia quiero decir que los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. He cambiado un poco la personalidad de los personajes para ayudar a la trama que tengo en mente para más adelante, espero que les guste x3**

 **Two Is Better Than One**

Siempre había sido de esa forma, él sólo era el mejor amigo de su hermano, o al menos eso era para ella frente a todos, el azabache la vio recogerse el pelo y atarlo en una coleta, mientras tanto hermano de ella, el idiota de su mejor amigo seguía afinando la guitarra.

 **-He pensado en una canción** – Dijo el Uchiha casi en un susurro, Naruto elevo una ceja para indicar que continuará **— Es sobre algo que me intriga, digamos que me tiene intranquilo desde hace ya un tiempo.** — el chico vio a la chica voltearse a observarlo con evidente intriga en su mirada.

 **Vaya Sasuke-teme no pensé que fueras tan profundo** – Musitó el portador de inquietantes ojos azules frunciendo la boca. Mientras que ella sólo se limitó sonreír, era su segundo año en la universidad, el tercero para el azabache y el rubio, estudiando lo que siempre los había apasionado, música. Retomaron su banda, donde este solía tocar la guitarra, Naruto tocaba la batería y ella era la vocalista, Naruto de vez en cuando tocaba la guitarra, pero no tenía mucha paciencia cuando erraba en alguna nota. Su inspiración aparecía cuando estaba frente a la batería.

 **-¿Tocarás la canción para nosotros ahora?** – Cuestionó ella con voz dulce – **¿O piensas tocarla está noche como sorpresa en nuestro pequeño concierto?**

 **-Puedo tocarte lo que quieras si lo pides de esa forma** –El golpe de Naruto no tardó en llegar, afortunadamente el sonrojo de ella paso inadvertido.

- **No seas asqueroso, no puedes coquetear con Sakura-chan, es mi hermanita ¿Recuerdas?** –Si el rubio supiera que el azabache había hecho mucho más que coquetear con ella, lo mataría, sin duda alguna, el Uchiha sentía que lo traicionaba, quería decirle la verdad, pero tenía miedo de perder su amistad, y sus partes nobles en el proceso – **Prefiero cantarlo frente a todos** – musitó el ojinegro finalmente frunciendo el ceño.

Tras cantar varias canciones como grupo, vio que Sakura se volteó hacia él para dedicarle una sonrisa **— Bueno ahora dejaremos que Sasuke-kun cante un nuevo tema, el cual es secreto, incluso para nosotros.**

Este inclino la cabeza y le dio una media sonrisa, cuando pase a su lado le susurró **— Pon atención, Sakura.**

Comenzó por poner el micrófono a su altura, respiro profundo y comenzó a cantar…

 _ **No somos, no, no somos amigos**_

Y su guitarra se unió entonces…

 _ **Y nunca lo hemos sido**_

 _ **Sólo intentamos mantener estos secretos en una mentira**_

 _ **Y si ellos se llegan a enterar, ¿Todo irá mal?**_

 _ **Y el cielo sabe que ninguno quiere que eso pase**_

 _ **Así que podría tomar el camino de regreso**_

 _ **Pero tus ojos me llevarán de regreso a casa**_

 _ **Y si me conoces como yo te conozco a ti**_

 _ **Deberías amarme, deberías saber que…**_

Sasuke podía sentir su penetrante mirada en él, sabía que aquello era una rebelión contra su secreto, que si Naruto tenía dos dedos de frente sabría deducir la verdad, pero ya no soportaba seguir con esa gran mentira, estar ocultando todo aquello incluso de sus padres le resultaba molesto…

 _ **Los amigos duermen en camas separadas**_

 _ **Y mis amigos no me tratan como lo haces tú**_

 _ **Bueno, sé que hay un límite para todo**_

 _ **Pero mis amigos no me amarán como tú**_

 _ **No, mis amigos no me amarán como tú**_

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio a Naruto acercarse a Sakura, y abrazarla por la espalda apoyando su mentón en la coronilla de ella… Imágenes de ellos cuando se conocieron invadieron su mente.

 **-Flashback-**

-Sasuke, recuerda que debes ser amable con tus invitados, no puedo creer que mi pequeño hombrecito este cumpliendo 10 años.- comentó la azabache tratando de ocultar su emoción.

Poco a poco los invitados del pequeño Uchiha fueron apareciendo, pero sin duda ninguno era de su real interés, no se podía decir que él fuese un niño precisamente sociable, de hecho le desagradaba estar rodeado de personas incluso en ocasiones especiales como aquellas, pero su madre, sin duda alguna una buena y dulce mujer, insistía en que debía compartir con los niños de su edad, en ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta, el pequeño azabache tras la orden de su madre se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo se encontró con un rubio de vivaces ojos azules, con las mejillas pintadas con una especie de bigotes de gato, en su rostro una amplia sonrisa que a Sasuke le pareció exagerada.

 **-Hola.-** su voz chillona resonó en los oídos del Uchiha- **Mi nombre es Naruto y tu mamá me invitó a tu fiesta, espero que tengas golosinas Dattebayo!—** Dicho esto le entrego un paquete de tamaño considerable para pasar dentro de la casa del moreno, el cual quedó desconcertado al ver la actitud confianzuda del rubio. Se preparaba para cerrar la puerta cuando un gritó sin duda femenino lo detuvo, se volteó para ver de quién se trataba y entonces tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, sintió por un momento sus piernas fallar. Apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración se encontraba la criatura más bella que Sasuke había visto en toda su vida, era imposible que fuese humana, era un ángel, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, y un listón verde en su peculiar cabello rosa, el cual combinaba con el jade de sus ojos, que sólo hasta ese momento había abierto. Seguramente había corrido para llegar ahí, pero parecía haber recuperado su compostura, en sus manos traía un pequeño regalo el cual tras acercarse al azabache entrego tímidamente, y con las mejillas sonrosadas, Sasuke no supo si se debía a parte de su "tímida personalidad" o al esfuerzo de correr que había hecho poco antes, quizás se debía a un poco de ambos, se percató de que el ceño de la chica de ojos jade estaba levemente fruncido, la pequeña respiró hondo y frunció su boca **— Feliz cumpleaños, soy la hermana menor de Naruto, me temo que se olvidó de presentarme… Y de esperarme en casa.—** Al no recibir respuesta alguna de Sasuke la chica comenzó a exasperarse, quería golpear a Naruto por tener que pasar por un momento tan incómodo sola.— **¿P-Puedo pasar?**

Sasuke no fue capaz de hablar así, no confiaba en que el nudo de su voz se lo permitiera así que sólo asintió con la cabeza y trago saliva sonoramente mientras se apartaba de la puerta dejándola pasar, frunciendo el ceño al sentir sus mejillas arder.

 **-Sakura-chan pensé que no ibas a llegar jamás—** gritó el rubio al verla entrar, la chica por su parte sin decir nada, llego a su lado y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza. Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke, era una niña con carácter.

 **-Fin del Fashback.-**

 _ **No, no somos amigos, podríamos ser cualquier cosa**_

 _ **Si intentamos mantener estos secretos a salvo**_

 _ **Nadie se enterará si todo llegará a salir mal**_

 _ **Ellos nunca sabrán lo que hemos pasado**_

 _ **Así que podría tomar el camino de regreso a casa**_

 _ **Y si me conoces como yo te conozco a ti**_

 _ **Deberías amarme, deberías saber que…**_

Los años que siguieron, Naruto y Sasuke se volvieron inseparables, quizás porque eran polos opuestos, el azabache solía ser bastante reservado y el rubio por su parte era un extrovertido sin remedio, por otro lado Sakura, se hizo muy amiga de la hermana menor del Uchiha, Hinata, por lo que era muy usual que estuviesen todos juntos, en la casa de los Uchiha o en la de los Uzumaki. Además las chicas solían ensayar juntas antes de que Sakura decidiera que el ballet no era lo suyo.

 _ **Los amigos duermen en camas separadas**_

 _ **Y mis amigos no me tratan como lo haces tú**_

 _ **Bueno, sé que hay un límite para todo**_

 _ **Pero mis amigos no me amarán como tú**_

 _ **No, mis amigos no me amarán como tú**_

Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, y era bastante notorio para todo el mundo sin embargo, cuando el azabache tocó el tema con el ojiazul, este le dijo que "Hina-chan" era su hermana, y por lo tanto era como una hermana para él, que suponía que a este le debía pasar algo similar con Sakura, pero a decir verdad, lo que el Uchiha sentía por Sakura crecía cada vez más, y no era algo fraternal. Él la veía como una chica, jodidamente atractiva.

 **Pero entonces, si no somos amigos**

 **Alguien más podría amarte también**

 **Y entonces, si no somos amigos**

 **No habría nada que pudiera hacer, y es por eso que…**

Al comienzo Sasuke pensó que ella jamás sentiría la misma atracción que él sentía por ella, pero fue gracias a Naruto, aunque él no lo supiera, que fui capaz de confesarse, en su último baile en la preparatoria, dio la idea de ir como grupo, ellos cuatro, ya que el rubio había roto con su reciente conquista, después de unas cuantas bromas con respecto a lo patético de bailar con su propia hermana, terminaron emparejados con la hermana del otro, Naruto bebió más de la cuenta, lo cual actualmente es bastante común, y la pobre Hinata tuvo que estar cuidando de él gran parte de la noche, aunque claro, no pareció molestarle, mientras tanto el azabache se llevaba una vez más a Sakura a la pista, aprovechando cada uno de los bailes lentos.

 **-Flashback.-**

 **-Luces más hermosa que de costumbre, Sakura-** la voz profunda de Sasuke resonó en los oídos de la pelirosa, la cual ante su comentario sonrió sonrojada.

 **-Sólo te aprovechas porque Naruto no puede reprocharte que intentas seducirme, Uchiha—** bromeo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho al azabache.

- **¿Crees que intento seducirte**?— Cuestionó el divertido mientras la apretaba más contra sí mismo.

Ella desvió la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo Sasuke notó que esa sonrisa, no llego a sus ojos **— No, a decir verdad creo que me ves como la melliza fea de Hinata—** Una pequeña risa se escapó de su boca— **Así que definitivamente, no tienes interés alguno en seducir a alguien como yo.—** susurró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del ojinegro.

Sasuke sentía un profundo dolor al oírla hablar así, Sakura solía demostrarse como una chica segura de sí misma, sin embargo él sabía que en el fondo era una muchacha frágil que no tenía mucho autoestima.- **Vamos fuera, necesito un poco de aire fresco** \- pidió amablemente el pelinegro mientras casi la arrastraba lejos de ese lugar, estaba decidido a decirle la verdad aquella noche – **¿Sabes por qué no he salido con nadie en estos años, Sakura?**

Ella frunció el ceño antes de responder mostrando un aire de seriedad que tan pronto acabo de hablar se esfumo— **Eres gay y te gusta Naruto** — Entonces el sonido de su risa inundo el lugar.

Sasuke la observo ofendido ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar tal estupidez?! Sin darle una advertencia la tomo de su delicado cuello, y la arrastró hacia sí para presionar agresivamente sus labios con los de ella, tenía un sabor dulce, y era adictivo, cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire, se separó de ella, la cual abrió sus ojos y señalo al pelinegro de forma acusadora, y antes de que dijera algo el sonrió de medio lado con satisfacción— **Estoy enamorado de ti, llevó mucho tiempo enamorado de ti y lo que hice es sólo un acto de justicia, te robe un beso porque llevas años robándome el sueño**

Y ella sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a él para besarlo con suma delicadeza. En ese momento, rompieron los límites que Naruto había establecido para ellos, lo estaban traicionando, y decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, hasta que lograrán hacerlo entender que no se veían como hermanos precisamente.

 **-Fin del Flashback.-**

 **Los amigos duermen en camas separadas**

 **Y mis amigos no deberían besarme como lo haces tú**

 **Bueno, sé que hay un límite para todo**

 **Pero mis amigos no me amarán como tú**

 **No, mis amigos no me amarán como lo haces tú**

 **Oh, mis amigos jamás me amarán como tú**

 **-Flashback.-**

 **-Sakura créeme esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, debemos decirle la verdad—** El azabache se frotaba el rostro, su ceño permanecía fruncido y su voz estaba cargada de frustración.

La pelirosa se paseaba de un lado a otro como un felino enjaulado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho— **Sasuke-kun entiéndeme, aún no cumplo los 18, él me puede enviar con mis padres. Dios, no lo soportaría, no estoy segura siquiera de donde están ahora**.— su voz sonaba desgarrada, y parecía a punto de romper en llanto.—

Él la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla, y poco después sintió sus pequeños espasmos y su camiseta mojada con su llanto.— **Sé que estás asustada pero creo que tenemos que dejar de ocultárselo, Sakura ni siquiera hemos podido confesarles la verdad a mis padres.**

Ella frunció los labios secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano— **Intentaré hablar con él esta noche, quizás no se lo diga directamente, pero quisiera ver como reaccionaria.—** Y tras un beso fugaz la chica comenzó a correr a su casa, al llegar se encontró con su hermano bebiendo en el sofá— **Deberías dejar de beber tanto, no es bueno para ti… Además Sasuke-kun dice que te pones agresivo con el licor.**

 **Sasuke-kun dijo… Sasuke-kun cree… Sasuke-kun opina—** El rubio bebió directamente de la botella, la segunda de la noche, tras una llamada de sus padres, el chico sintió necesidad de beber, le hervía la sangre y quería descargar su irá, lamentaba que su dulce hermana tuviera que ser su víctima en esta ocasión— **Deberías dejar de ser la lame botas de Sasuke ¿Sabes? Es decir mírate, ¿Quién te crees que eres? Eres solo una mocosa, él sólo jugaría contigo para reírse de ti más tarde. No lo permitiré, jamás. Así que por favor intenta mantenerte al margen ¿Esta bien? Podría enviarte con Kushina y Minato si sigues dándome problemas, por cierto llamaron para decir que como se acerca tu cumpleaños depositaran un poco más de dinero, y que quieren que sepas que aunque ninguno de los dos fuimos planeados, o realmente deseados, creen que unos años podemos serles útiles para formar alianzas con empresarios de renombre, es decir planean casarte con uno de esos viejos despreciables, mientras que yo, tendré que atarme a una solterona, la cual deberá tener un bolsillo abultado según lo dicho por Kushina. Así que hazme un favor e intenta cumplir con nuestras expectativas, puedes divertirte con algún idiota por ahora, de hecho te buscaré a alguien para que te olvides de mi mejor amigo, ¿No te parece una genial idea? Y será mejor de que te acostumbres a la idea de ser la puta de uno de los amigos de a quién tu llamas papá, el cual como ya te he dicho, planea venderte cual ganado.**

La pelirosa sentía sus mejillas arder y las lágrimas deslizarse a través de ellas. No le sorprendía que Naruto la tratase así, el siempre acaba de esa manera cuando hablaba con sus padres. Tampoco podía decir que no se esperaba un trato de ese tipo por parte de Minato y Kushina, sus padres jamás habían demostrado tenerles algún tipo de afecto, ni a su hermano ni a ella. Pero lo que pretendían hacer era despreciable, ciertamente los habían dejado mantener la banda, después de suplicas y suplicas, cuando se enteraron a través de la televisión que la habían formado y estaba teniendo éxito en el país, los llamaron para ordenarles que la disolvieran de inmediato, sin embargo quizás por algo de remordimiento tras las palabras que Sasuke les dijo en defensa de los chicos, en las cuales les dejaba en claro el abandono que habían tenido que afrontar desde que eran unos niños, les permitieron continuar con aquellas actividades. Sin decir nada Sakura se retiró llorando a su habitación.

Al día siguiente la resaca no le permitía a Naruto recordar la razón por la que su hermana parecía tan deprimida, ella permanecía en silencio y espero angustiada para hablar con Sasuke a solas.

 **-Sasuke intente hablar con Naruto, pero… No tuvo una buena reacción como te había comentado, amenazo con enviarme con mis padres, además me dijo algo acerca de que si lo que quería era divertirme con alguien él podía presentarme a alguien que no fuese "su mejor amigo", puede que estuviese enojado porque hemos tenido discusiones con nuestros padres. Además dijo que sólo era una mocosa, y que lo que pretendías era reírte de mí, por otro lado dijo que debí prepararme para ser la puta de alguno de los amigos de papá en un futuro.-** Apenas pudo terminar de hablar antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

Sasuke apretó sus dientes, esos malnacidos, como se atrevían a pensar de esa forma, tenían a una hermosa hija, que además de ser un increíble persona, una musa para muchos, de poseer un increíble belleza y talento, siempre había hablado de ellos con admiración y respeto. Pero estaban equivocados si pretendían transformarla en uno de sus negocios, él pretendía casarse con ella, sin duda la pelirosa sería la madre de sus hijos.— **Vamos a resolverlo Sa-Ku-Ra, no me agrada la idea de seguir manteniendo todo esto en secreto, pero no permitiré que te alejen de mí, pensé que esperar a que fueses mayor de edad sería suficiente, pero con lo que me has dicho creo que primero deberemos comprar un pequeña casa—** Comenzó a besarlacon sutileza— **Además de que tendré que ponerte un anillo en tu dedo—** Besó sus manos casi con devoción bajo la mirada sorprendida de Sakura quien comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas de carmín— **Y quién sabe quizás después de tener a nuestro primer bebé, tal vez podamos comentarlo con tus padres, pero… Con el pasar del tiempo y tras ganar la aprobación de Naruto podremos decirle a él y a mis padres.**

 **-Fin del Flashback.-**

El aplauso de la gente lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el suave contacto de Sakura en su brazo con esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios, y la chillona voz de Naruto y su efusivo abrazo.

Tras tomarse unos cuantos tragos se dirigieron a sus respectivas alcobas o al menos eso pensó Naruto, sin embargo más tarde el azabache se escabulló hasta la habitación de la hermana de este, la cual estaba semi-dormida, se metió en su cama tras quitarse la ropa, quedando sólo en ropa interior, y deposito un beso en su hombro descubierto, ella suspiro y se volteó hacia él.

- **Amé tu canción** — Susurro mientras lo abrazaba depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello – **Espero que tengas en cuenta que Naruto nos podrá descubrir y linchar después de eso.**

Sasuke rio por lo bajo, mientras colocaba sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la ojijade – **Puede hacer lo que quiera, quiero estar contigo Sakura, no sabes lo mucho que me molesta el no poder besarte frente a todos, el no poder abrazarte con libertad pero sé que debemos mantener nuestro secreto, un poco más** – ella frunció el ceño, pero pudo notar la sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

- **Que profundo eres Sasuke-teme** – chillo imitando la voz de su hermano, llevaban algún tiempo durmiendo juntos, el azabache debía admitir que de vez en cuando se sentían tentados a atravesar la línea pero ambos habían congeniado en esperar un poco más, sin embargo después de contenerse durante todo el día, de la más mínima muestra de afecto, era casi inevitable no dejarse llevar, casi hasta el final. Si, lo admitían habían hecho "otro tipo de cosas" y poco les faltaba incluso para llegar a tener relaciones, pero ambos creían que eso agravaría la situación, llevaban saliendo dos años en secreto, un par de meses durmiendo juntos, y añadirle a eso tener relaciones sexuales en la casa de ella o de él, no les parecía muy inteligente, además de que Sakura no estaba tomando ningún tipo de pastillas, para así no alterar a Naruto, y tras lo ocurrido con sus viejos amigos Suigetsu y Karin, tampoco podían confiarse de la protección de parte de Sasuke, pues la peliroja estaba esperando un bebé a pesar de que fuese Suigetsu quién se cuidará.

- **Bueno creo que podríamos comenzar a mostrarle de poco que realmente hay algo más entre nosotros, ya sabes canciones significativas, pequeños roses y salidas, que vea que en realidad hay química entre nosotros, que el golpe no sea tan fuerte… Aunque estoy algo asustada** – dijo ella acomodándose en el pecho del moreno tras un rato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ella cogió el micrófono con seguridad, y sonrió— **Bueno esta canción la escribí hace ya unos años, incluso antes de que formáramos la banda** — Comento ella mientras se acomodaba la guitarra del Uchiha, la audiencia parecía expectante, siempre terminaban rendidos a sus pies, el azabache no los culpaba… Él también lo estaba.

 **No creo que en el asiento del pasajero**

 **Me haya sentido alguna vez tan bien**

 **Él me cuenta sobre su noche**

 **Yo cuento los colores de sus ojos**

 **Nunca se ha enamorado, lo jura**

 **Mientras se toca el pelo con sus dedos**

 **Yo me rio, porque espero que sea mentira**

 **No creo que nunca crucé su mente**

 **Él cuenta un chiste, y yo finjo una sonrisa**

 **Pero yo sé todas sus canciones favoritas**

La primera vez que vio a Sasuke, la pelirosa creyó conocer a su príncipe azul, llego a pensar que estaba soñando porque le pareció demasiado perfecto, inclusive con esa personalidad oscura y enigmática que decía a gritos que ese chico no quería a nadie cerca, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, cada vez que se le acercaba se ponía nerviosa y terminaba hablando cosas sin sentido. Cuando Naruto entro al equipo de Fútbol, él comenzó a llevar a la pelirosa a casa, así que compartían su viejo auto, de regreso casa, solos. Ella siempre lo molestaba con una supuesta relación amorosa entre él y su hermano, y el azabache siempre negaba ver así a cualquier persona, el corazón de la ojijade dolía por un lado, pero se sentía más tranquila al pensar que al menos nadie lo alejaría de ella al menos de momento, sin embargo su boca se fruncía un poco al decirlo, y solía fruncir la boca cuando mentía, a pesar de eso, trató de ignorar ese gesto para mantener viva la esperanza de que quizás algún día estarían juntos.

 **Y podría decirte…**

 **Que su color favorito es el verde**

 **Le encanta discutir**

 **Nació en los '70**

 **Su hermana es preciosa**

 **Él tiene los ojos de su padre**

 **Y si me preguntarás si lo amo**

 **Mentiría**

Cuando comenzaron a salir en secreto, él le confeso algunas cosas, como que siempre había estado enamorado de ella, lo cual a la pelirosa le pareció algo muy dulce de su parte, la hizo tan inmensamente feliz saber que el sentía lo mismo que ella. Por otro lado el azabache le confeso que su amor por el color verde era debido a sus ojos, jade. ¿Era posible encontrar a alguien más perfecto que él? La muchacha de piel nívea estaba segura que no.

 **Él mira alrededor de la habitación**

 **Inocentemente da la verdad**

 **No me debería gustar su caminar**

 **¿No sabe que me ha gustado por tanto tiempo?**

 **ÉL lo ve todo en blanco y negro**

 **No deja que nadie lo vea llorar**

 **Y yo no dejo que nadie me vea deseando que fuese mío**

Él tenía tanta razón, no podían decir que fueron amigos alguna vez, él era amigo de su hermano y ella de su hermana, pero realmente jamás lo vio como un simple amigo, compartían secretos y gustos, pero eso no los volvía precisamente amigos, la pelirosa sonrió mientras cantaba, recordando que fue él quien la incito a cantar, después de escucharla en la ducha tras pasar la noche en su casa tras una de sus noches de video juegos con Naruto. Ella jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada, lo olvido por completo y sólo comenzó a cantar como de costumbre, pero escuchar a Sasuke decir que lo hacía muy bien, la ayudo un poco a tener mayor seguridad, se repetía mentalmente sus palabras antes de subir a un escenario, y eso la tranquilizaba.

 **Y podría decirte**

 **Que su color favorito es el verde**

 **Le encanta discutir**

 **Nació en los '70**

 **Su hermana es preciosa**

 **Él tiene los ojos de su padre**

 **Y si me preguntarás si lo amo**

 **Mentiría**

Ella sabía que lo que vino después no fue correcto, deberían haberle dicho a su hermano la verdad desde el comienzo, pero ella estaba tan asustada, no quería ser la responsable del quiebre de su relación, o que Naruto le prohibiera verlo, o dejará de quererla o algo similar. Su miedo se acrecentó tras la noche en la que Naruto borracho le había dicho todas esas horribles cosas…

 **El permanece ahí, luego se va**

 **Dios, si sólo pudiera decir que estoy suspirando por él**

 **Él nunca te lo diría, pero toca la guitarra**

 **Creo que puede ver a través de todo, excepto de mi corazón**

 **Mi primer pensamiento, cuando me despierto**

 **Es Dios, él es precioso**

 **Así que me pongo maquillaje**

 **Y rezo por un milagro**

Mikoto la amaba, la pelirosa debía admitirlo, probablemente la azabache le demostrará más cariño a ella que a Sasuke, ella la adopto como una más de la familia y siempre la acogía y consentía, Sakura no se molestaba en negar que la que amaba a su madre, sin embargo tras sus largas ausencias junto con su padre, la figura materna más cercana que tenía era Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de su mejor amiga, y de novio, y la amaba, además estaría eternamente agradecida de todo el amor que ella le había entregado, como pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en su casa Mikoto decidió que lo mejor sería darle una copia de las llaves, así que la pelirosa las tenía, una tarde cuando Hinata le dijo que necesitaba ir a pagar unas cuentas pero tenía que llevarle las cosas de la cena a Sasuke ya que esa semana Fugaku y Mikoto estaban fuera, la ojijade se ofreció a ayudarla, entre a la casa de los Uchiha y silenciosamente entre en la cocina y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, tocando la guitarra mientras tarareaba una canción, decidió cocinar para él sólo para escucharlo un poco más, y una vez lista la cena se dirigió a hurtadillas a su cuarto, y cuando se adentró, lo vio, tan perfecto, tocando como los ángeles, se apoyó en el umbral de su puerta y se cruzó de brazos deleitándose, hasta que él dejo de tocar y con un abrupto rubor en las mejillas y una expresión de confusión se quedó en silencio sin decir nada esperando que ella le diese una explicación, ella sólo se limitó a sonreír y tras tomar aire simplemente dijo un **"Wow tocas increíblemente bien la guitarra, por cierto ya me voy, y deje preparada la cena para ti y para Hina-chan"** Y sin darle tiempo de hablar salió corriendo de su cuarto y… de su casa.

 **Y podría decirte**

 **Que su color favorito es el verde**

 **Le encanta discutir**

 **Ah! Y eso me mata**

 **Su hermana es preciosa**

 **Él tiene los ojos de su padre**

 **Y si me preguntarás si lo amo**

 **Y si me preguntarás si lo amo**

 **Mentiría**

Cuando acabó todos aplaudían, y de pronto la ojijade fue elevada del piso, Naruto la abrazaba efusivamente, sin embargo procuro no maltratar la guitarra de Sasuke, cuando la puso en el suelo nuevamente, este se acercó y ella le dedico una sonrisa antes de entregarle su guitarra, el azabache la recibió y puso la mano en alto para que ella chocará esos cinco, ella rio suavemente y choco su mano con la suya, y antes de alejarla, este la tomo sutilmente y deposito un beso en el dorso, Naruto paso a su lado golpeando su hombro, mostrando su evidente molestia. Esto quizás sería más difícil de lo que pensaban y más pronto además. Tendrían que estar preparados, y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, lo importante para ellos era permanecer juntos.

Para ellos era bueno tocar en un recinto local, después de tres semanas de la primera… Revelación… de Sasuke con su canción, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, a la pelirosa gustaba estar en su apartamento universitario, era amplio y se quedaban todos juntos, pero para ella no había nada como el hogar, dormir en su propia cama… Como haría una vez que acabaran de tocar, la ojijade suspiro algo agotada, mientras veía a Sasuke acomodar el micrófono para cantar una nueva canción.

 **Debería tatuar tu nombre en mi piel**

 **Coger mí pasaporte de nuevo**

 **Y sustituirlo…**

 **Ver lo que podría hacer sin que el Sol diera en mi mano izquierda**

 **Donde mi cuarto dedo se encuentra con mi nudillo**

 **Debería prepararte un baño caliente**

 **Lleno de burbujas.**

La voz de Sasuke resonó en el lugar, era la segunda canción que cantaba sólo, la pelirosa se sentó en el piso del escenario cerca de Naruto quién había puesto su mano en el hombro de su hermana. Recordó la noche en que Sasuke mencionó que algún día, cuando lo suyo ya no fuese un secreto se tatuaría su nombre en la espalda, ella le había dicho que estaba absolutamente loco, que no necesitaba tatuarse nada, mucho menos su nombre, aunque en el fondo le parecía muy romántico. Por fuera podía verse como un cretino amargado, pero la verdad es que el Uchiha podía ser extremadamente dulce, bajo la opinión de la ojijade, sin siquiera pretenderlo.

 **Porque, quizás seas adorable**

 **Y quizás podrías ser mi copito de nieve**

 **Y tus ojos cambian de verde a gris**

 **Y en el invierno te abrazaré en un lugar frio**

La muchacha sonrió, al escuchar "copito de nieve" así solía llamarla junto con Naruto cuando eran niños y jugaban a hacer hermosos ángeles de nieve, y muñecos, terminando generalmente en guerras, donde ella siempre perdía, Hinata y ella siempre quedaban completamente congeladas, más pálidas que de costumbre a excepción de su respectiva nariz, adornada de un bello color rojo, a causa del frío, desde entonces ambos chicos las apodaron así, si Naruto no era capaz de asumir que había algo entre el azabache y ella tras esa canción, iba a ser imposible no ser frontales con él, muchas veces Sasuke dijo que sus ojos pasaban de ser jade a grises cuando estaba molesta, no era cierto, sólo lo hacía para hacerla enfurecer más.

 **Nunca deberías cortarte el pelo**

 **Porque me encanta en la manera en que cae por tu hombro**

 **Nunca sabrás**

 **Lo hermosa que eres para mí**

 **Pero quizás**

 **Sólo este enamorado cuando me despiertes**

La pelirosa sintió el agarre de Naruto intensificarse, estaba indiscutiblemente tenso. Sakura lo observo con el rabillo del ojo, por sobre su hombro, había rabia en su mirada, pero había algo más, quizás angustia, tal vez había recibido más llamadas de ese tipo a través del tiempo y tenía miedo de lo que fuesen a hacer sus padres con ellos una vez que supiesen la verdad.

 **-Flashback.-**

La pelirosa volvía su casa con su recién hecho "cambió de look", sólo consistía en un corte de cabello, lo llevaba hasta la cadera, pero en con la ola de calor que atravesaban decidió cortarlo hasta poco más debajo de su hombro. Al entrar a su casa ambos chicos que estaban tomando en ese momento una cerveza aparentemente fría, la dejaron caer al piso por la impresión.

 **-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE HAS HECHO?!—** Le reprocho su hermano en un grito agudo

- **También me alegro de verte hermano** — musitó ella tranquilamente dirigiéndose a sacar una cerveza evitando el piso mojado en su misión.— **Se llama corte de pelo, lo hacen en el centro comercial, y cobran bueno depende de lo que requieres que te hagan—** Dijo ella finalmente bebiendo un poco de su cerveza.

El azabache permanecía con el ceño levemente fruncido— **No quiero ser entrometido, pero has sido bastante drástica, dime no has pensado en cambiarte el color además, deberías dejar de lado estos ataques de impulsividad, tienes una imagen a la cual Naruto, Hinata, mis padres, nuestros seguidores y yo estamos acostumbrados, deberías haber pensado en ello**.—

La pelirosa se quedó observándolos en silencio con el ceño fruncido— **Bien lo dejaré crecer otra vez, pero sólo para que lo sepan me lo corte porque sentía demasiado calor con el largo**.— Dicho esto ella se encamino a su cuarto para escuchar como ellos le gritaban a unísono— **PUES LIMITATE A LLEVAR UNA COLETA PARA SIEMPRE.-** Ella sonrió esos malditos idiotas, cuanto los adoraba…

…Unos cuantos meses más tarde su cabello ya estaba tan largo como antes, desde aquel incidente había concluido con que lo mejor sería mantener su cabello lo suficientemente para que ellos no discutieran acerca de lo equivocada que estaba cada vez que probaba algo nuevo.

En medio de su tour en una casa rodante, decidieron que lo mejor para relajarse sería una noche de películas— **Podemos ver Sherk por favor** — Suplico la pelirosa a los chicos con su cara de niña buena.

El rubio se rasco la mejilla— **Sakura-chan la hemos visto muchas veces ¿No crees?**

La chica comenzó a hacer un puchero mientras bajaba el rostro apenada para entonces Sasuke ya había puesto Sherk en el DVD— **Bien aquí vamos, otra vez.—** Tras un largo gruñido de molestia y resignación, y unos brinquitos de euforia de Sakura comenzaron a ver la película, ella en medio de los dos, que pronto tras la pérdida de interés y el cansancio se quedaron dormidos.

Estaban con la espalda apoyada en un pequeño y estrecho sofá y la cabeza de ambos en cada uno de sus hombros, al finalizar la pelirosa volteó a ver a Naruto quién parecía tener el sueño muy profundo, mientras que al ver a Sasuke este mantenía sus adormilados ojos en ella, y una sonrisa de medio lado – **Me he enamorado otra vez.—** susurró el pelinegro

 **-Lo lamento te he despertado ¿No es así?—** susurró la ojijade avergonzada, con el rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Él se acomodó en el hombro de la chica— **Descuida, si eres tú quién lo hace, sólo consigues que mi corazón se acelere desde que comienza el día—** fue lo que dijo él finalmente para volver a dormirse.

 **-Fin del Flashback.-**

 **¿Y te sentirías culpable?**

 **Si me hubieras hecho lo mismo**

 **¿Me harías una taza de té…**

 **Para hacerme ver el camino correcto?**

 **Sé que te encanta Shrek porque la hemos visto 12 veces**

 **Quizás tú también estés esperando tu cuento de hadas**

 **Y si el DVD se rompe hoy**

 **Deberías comprar una videograbadora**

 **Porque la verdad es que nunca he tenido un Blue-Ray**

 **Es cierto…**

 **Y siempre he sido una mierda en los juegos de computador**

 **Y tu hermano siempre gana**

 **Y si perdiera, iría corriendo por el mando de la TV**

Naruto dio un largo suspiro y se sentó junto a su hermana, ella lo notó observarla de reojo esperando a que la ojijade se volteara para que le diera una explicación, pero ella sentía un nudo en el estómago, Sasuke no le había permitido escuchar su canción, hasta ahora. Y realmente estaba siendo completamente directo, Naruto absolutamente les exigiría un relato completo de la verdad, escuchó una pequeña risa de parte de su hermano cuando Sasuke mencionó lo de los video juegos, la verdad es que siempre se la pasaban jugando, a ella le gustaba verlos jugar, Sasuke solía culparla a ella por distraerlo con sus short según él provocadores, Naruto por su parte lo golpeaba y le recordaba que la pelirosa era su pequeña hermanita, que midiera sus palabras.

 **Y luego te reirías de mí y me preguntarías**

 **Si la semana que viene estaré en casa**

 **Luego te tumbarías conmigo hasta que me quedara dormido**

 **Mueves tus pestañas en mi mejilla entre las sábanas**

 **Nunca sabrás…**

 **Lo hermosa que eres para mí**

 **Pero quizás**

 **Solo este enamorado cuando me despiertes**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- **Sakura.—** La llamó Naruto en un susurró, ella dirigió levemente su mirada hacia él, para que prosiguiera, esperaba lo peor, pero el sólo fruncía el ceño y al parecer buscaba las palabras correctas **.— ¿Hace cuánto?**

No era necesario que dijera más, ella sabía que lo preguntaría en algún momento y sabía que tal vez al conocer la respuesta, ambos habrían muerto para él. La enviaría lejos con sus padres y tendría que casarse con uno de los socios de su padre, tomó aire buscando coraje y respondió— **Hace más de dos años** — Se obligó a susurrar sosteniendo la mirada.

 **Creo que odias el olor del tabaco**

 **Siempre intentas que lo deje**

 **Pero tú bebes mucho más que yo**

 **Y eso que yo me emborracho mucho**

 **Así que te llevo a la playa**

 **Y damos un paseo por la arena**

 **Te haré un colgante de corazón**

 **Con una piedra y con mis manos**

 **Lo voy a tallar como este collar**

 **Así que el corazón estará en tu pecho**

La expresión de Naruto se volvió seria, miro a Sasuke y luego regreso su mirada a su hermana, era extraño no ver esa eterna sonrisa en su rostro. – **¿Por qué él?**

La chica frunció los labios— **Uno no maneja el corazón hermano** — colocó su mano en el pecho de este y luego continuó— **Quizás en estos momentos te costará entendernos, luchamos contra nuestros sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no puedes obligarte a dejar de amar a alguien.**

Naruto suspiró como analizando su respuesta, la muchacha lo vio fruncir el ceño nuevamente y bajar la mirada, parecía decepcionado de ambos, eso le dolía, pero ella pensaba que sin duda merecía sentirme la peor escoria de todas, le había ocultado la verdad a si hermano durante mucho tiempo.

 **Ahora una parte de mi está en la playa**

 **Que cae donde necesita estar**

 **Y descansa en paz**

 **Así que ahora sólo tienes que respirar**

 **Para sentir mi corazón contra el tuyo ahora**

 **Quizás sólo esté enamorado cuando me despiertas**

 **Quizás sólo esté enamorado cuando me despiertas**

 **Quizás sólo me enamoré cuando me despertaste**

Sasuke termino de cantar y el aplauso se hizo presente, la muchacha se puso de pie junto con Naruto, este se limitó a volver a la batería sin siquiera felicitar a Sasuke, quién enarco una ceja extrañado, la pelirosa extendió su mano pidiéndole la guitarra al azabache mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, a pesar de que sabía que esa sonrisa no llegaría a sus ojos. El Uchiha le cedió la guitarra y se fue a sentar cerca de Naruto, quizás para ponerse al corriente.

La ojijade aclaró su garganta y se acercó al micrófono— **Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente yo, la verdad me gustaría decir algunas palabras antes de continuar, ya saben con la siguiente canción, primero quiero felicitar a Sasuke, su canción fue muy hermosa, te detesto en este momento porque no me dejaste escuchar cuando estabas ensayando, pero créeme cuando digo que creo que es una hermosa canción, quiero además decirles que está canción está dedicada a alguien muy especial para mí, y espero que mi amado hermano, preste atención a la letra, porque espero que pueda comprenderme, y perdonarnos… Tuvimos muchos problemas la mayoría por si contarte o no la verdad, muchas veces creí que todo se había acabado, pero… Él se quedó. Siempre intenté ser la mejor hermana menor, Naruto…** \- Se volteó a ver a su hermano antes de continuar, él parecía estar a punto de llorar— **Sabes que te amo, y que no quise fallarte, pero, aún ahora, si me preguntarás si me arrepiento de algo… Te diría que no, sólo te pido que nos perdones, te amamos, pero también nos amamos de una forma en la que tú y nuestros padres jamás nos lo habrían permitido…**

 **Estoy segura de que anoche casi terminamos**

 **Te lancé mi teléfono desde el otro lado de la habitación**

 **Estaba esperando algún giro dramático…**

 **Pero tú… te quedaste**

 **-Sabes** — La voz de Naruto le dio un pequeño escalofrió al azabache quién estaba centrado en lo que Sakura había comenzado a cantar— **Estoy muy enojado con ambos por mentirme…** \- El ojinegro miro al rubio de soslayo mientras él seguía con la mirada puesta en su hermana **.— No estoy de acuerdo con que estén saliendo, pero ella te ama, lo note desde hace ya mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que empezaran a salir a mis espaldas, la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando dice tu nombre, el color en sus mejillas que aparece en los ensayos cada vez que practicas un solo… Me duele que me lo ocultaran, aunque estoy seguro de que fue por temor, debo decir que me lo esperaba, tú nunca salías con nadie, a pesar de tener a la mitad de las chicas besando la tierra por donde pasabas, o eras gay, o debías tener el corazón en las manos de alguna chica ya…**

 **Esta mañana dije que deberíamos hablar sobre eso**

 **Porque leí que nunca se debe dejar una pelea sin resolver**

 **Fue entonces cuando entraste usando un casco de fútbol y dijiste "está bien, hablemos"**

 **Y yo dije…**

 **Quédate, quédate, quédate**

 **He estado amándote desde hace mucho**

 **Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo**

 **Crees que es gracioso cuando estoy**

 **Molesta, molesta, molesta**

 **Pero creo que sería mejor si nos quedamos juntos**

 **-Sabes que la amo ¿No es así? Sé que la obligaste a almorzar con ese sujeto que jugaba ajedrez, y con aquel que la llamaba su hermosa flor de cerezo, sé que lo hacías porque querías que me olvidara de ella, pero para mí fortuna, ella ya estaba enamorada de mí, no te imaginas como me sentí cuando supe que ella me correspondía, estaba tan feliz que sólo quería que todos supieran que nos pertenecíamos, que mi corazón era sólo de ella, y que nadie volviera a acercarse a ella** —

Naruto observo al azabache sintiendo quizás un poco de culpa por obligarla a hacer ese tipo de cosas, obligándola a compartir la hora de almuerzo con tipos que ni siquiera le agradaban.

- **Pensé que sería lo mejor, de haber sabido que de todas formas acabarían juntos, los habrá apoyado, sé que lo más difícil está por venir ¿Sabes lo que pretenden hacer Kushina y Minato verdad?, Dios debemos actuar con cuidado y te mantendré más vigilado ahora maldito bastardo** — Asumió

 **Antes de ti salía con puros auto indulgentes**

 **Que cargaban todos sus problemas en mí**

 **Pero tú cargas mis compras y siempre estoy riendo**

 **Ahora te amo porque no me has dejado más opción que…**

 **Quedarme, quedarme, quedarme**

 **He estado amándote desde hace mucho**

 **Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo**

 **Crees que es gracioso cuando estoy**

 **Molesta, molesta, molesta**

 **Pero creo que sería mejor si nos quedamos juntos**

 **Quédate, quédate, ¡Quédate!**

Sasuke observo como Naruto bufaba molesto seguramente por lo de los "tipos auto indulgentes" con los que el rubio la había obligado a almorzar, o quizás porque ella decía abiertamente que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

– **Tuvimos grandes peleas, la mayoría debido a que yo quería contarte la verdad Naruto, y ella, por miedo no. Pero aquí estábamos juntos después de dos años, enfrentándolo**.— el azabache quería vivir con esa chica, casarse con ella, tener bebés con ella. La amaba tan desesperadamente, que si Naruto o los padres de estos decidían ponerse en contra de su relación, la secuestraría y se casaría con ella en secreto.

 **Te tomas el tiempo para memorizar**

 **Mis miedos, mis esperanzas y mis sueños**

 **Simplemente me gusta estar contigo… Todo el tiempo**

 **Todas esas veces que no me dejaste**

 **Se me ha estado ocurriendo**

 **Que me gustaría estar contigo… Toda mi vida**

 **Quédate... y te amaré por mucho tiempo más**

 **Nadie más va amarme cuando esté molesta, molesta, molesta**

 **Así que creo que sería mejor si nos quedamos juntos**

 **Quedamos, Quédate, Quédate, Quédate, Quédate…**

 **Quédate, quédate, quédate**

 **He estado amándote desde hace mucho**

 **Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo**

 **Crees que es gracioso cuando estoy**

 **Molesta, molesta, molesta**

 **Pero creo que sería mejor si nos quedamos juntos**

 **Quédate, quédate, quédate, quédate.**

- **Hablaremos después de esto Teme** — dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño— **Al menos por lo que escuchó a pesar de que cuando quiere, Sakura-chan puede ser un verdadero monstruo, te has dedicado a quererla, en los peores momentos incluso, a mí me da mucho miedo cuando esta de malas.**

Sasuke suspiró— **De eso se trata Dobe, cuando amas a una persona, lo haces en todo momento, te enamoras de sus defectos, de sus errores, de su ser por completo. Si te enamoras sólo de la parte bonita, eres un canalla, que al primer momento, saldrá corriendo.**

 **Quédate, quédate, quédate**

 **He estado amándote desde hace mucho**

 **Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo**

 **Crees que es gracioso cuando estoy**

 **Molesta, molesta, molesta**

 **Pero creo que sería mejor si nos quedamos juntos.**

Con el aplauso de todos salieron del escenario, y Naruto se dirigió a su hermana, depositando un pequeño beso en su cabellera, ella intento contenerse y no echarse a llorar, Sasuke conocía esa expresión a la perfección, conocía cada una de sus facetas. – **Lo has hecho increíble Sakura-chan**.— le aseguró el rubio abrazándola con ternura.-

Ella sin poder contenerse más se largó a llorar— **Perdónanos Naruto, jamás quisimos ocultarte nada, sólo estábamos tan asustados porque tú dijiste que mamá te había llamado y que me enviarías con papá si llegaba a acercarme a Sasuke de esa manera** — Decía ella en medio de su llanto.

- **Lo sé Sakura-chan ya deja de llorar** — Dijo el chico de la mirada color cielo mientras le tendía un pañuelo, y la abraza con más fuerza, por su parte el azabache dejó su guitarra a un costado esperando que se confrontará a él, que lo retará a pelear o algo similar, pero el momento nunca llego, el rubio solo intentaba calmarla y medio sonreía.

Después de unos minutos el llanto de la pelirosa seguía siendo desconsolado levanto la cabeza y observo suplicante a su novio, el cual extendió los brazos y así ella paso de los de su hermano a los del azabache, aún sollozaba, él la abrazo protector mientras depositaba besos en su coronilla bajo la mirada de Naruto— **Tranquila Sa-Ku-Ra, deja de llorar, molesta.**

Poco después sintió la débil sonrisa de la chica contra su cuello, Naruto suspiro derrotado, al ver que ella se calmaba, en ese momento apareció Hinata en el camarín— **L-Lo lamento al parecer llego en un mal momento, Sakura-chan ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué le has hecho?—** Le cuestionó enojada a su hermano mientras le arrebataba de los brazos a Sakura y la acunaba maternalmente en los suyos.

 **-No le he hecho nada** — Dijo el azabache irritado porque la ojiperla supusiera tal estupidez y además la alejara de él.

Un chico de cabello castaño entro en ese momento a la pequeña sala— **Lo siento, pensé que ya podía entrar**.— Dijo el chico que tenía un aspecto algo Lobuno

- **Oh, N-No te preocupes** — Dijo Hinata sonrojándose— **Estaba a punto de decirles, él es Kiba, el chico con el que he estado saliendo-**

Naruto comenzó a toser desconcertado **— Hina-chan está saliendo con alguien?** – Chilló – **¿Es que soy el último en enterarse de cuando mis chicas están saliendo con algún tipejo?** – Sasuke le dio una mirada asesina mientras que Hinata se tornaba de color absolutamente rojo. – **Con ánimo de ofender Teme –** Dijo el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente.

 **-Nos disculpas un momento** — pidió Sakura sacando al chico castaño del lugar— **Hina-chan sabes que te adoro pero ese sujeto tiene una pinta algo extraña ¿No? Mira no soy quién para decirte que debes alejarte de él y que deberías seguir luchando por el amor de… Ese chico, pero Hinata, has estado enamorada de ese idiota por más de 10 años, no puedes lanzar la toalla ahora.**

 **-¿Hina-chan está interesada en otro tipo?** — Cuestionó Naruto sorprendido **— Bien entonces sólo queda una salida, yo me encargaré de ese sujeto** — Y antes de que pudieran degustar el sentido de sus palabras se encontraba fuera del camarín, Naruto estaba golpeando al castaño en medio del pasillo— **Si vuelves a acercarte a ella, te arrepentirás Dattebayo.**

Sasuke lo aparto del pobre chico, mientras Hinata se acercaba a ayudarlo y era rechazada— **N-No! No me toques, por favor, no quiero tener problemas** — Pedía el muchacho de aire lobuno mientras escapaba de la escena.

 **-Muy bien ahora sólo me queda golpear al otro idiota ya que Sasuke no lo ha hecho aún—** Parecía orgulloso, mientras que Hinata contenía las lágrimas y parecía desconcertada.— **¿Hina-chan como has permanecido diez años enamorada de un idiota, primero Sakura-chan y ahora tú?** — Recibió un golpe por parte de su hermana ante tal comentario, seguido de la mirada asesina de Sasuke.— **Lo que trato de decir mira, eres muy linda y eres una chica agradable, pero 10 años ¿No crees que es demasiado tiempo? Si quieres puedo darle una paliza, a cambió me invitarás a comer un plato de ramen** — sonrió ampliamente.

- **No puedes hacer eso Naruto-kun** — susurro Hinata avergonzada, mientras que Sasuke se masajeaba el puente de su nariz buscando algo de paciencia para no comenzar a sermonear a ese par de idiotas ahí mismo.

 **-¿Qué a que te refieres Hina-chan? Soy muy fuerte estoy seguro de que podré darle una buena golpiza, vamos 10 años Hinata, 10 largos años, si él te quisiera ya habría hecho alguna jugada por ti—** El frágil corazón de la ojiperla pareció ser exprimido y pisoteado en esos momentos, y rompió en llanto, inmediatamente Sakura la abrazo intentando consolarla **— Simplemente ese tipo debe ser un estúpido** — prosiguió Naruto— **Quizás para él hayan chicas más bonitas y agraciadas que tú, pero descuida de seguro alguien verá tus virtudes.**

Sasuke le dio un gran puñetazo en ese instante, haciéndolo caer al piso estrepitosamente— **Tú no puedes golpear a ese idiota, pero yo sí puedo, Sakura tendrás que disculparme, pero en todo este tiempo yo jamás te he ofendido de esa forma a ti, espero me comprendas y entiendas que escucharlo decir tanta mierda con respecto a MI hermana, no me parece muy agradable, mucho menos viniendo de él.**

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, desconcertando más al rubio que seguía tendido en el piso con una hilera de sangre bajando desde la comisura de su labio **— Sólo intento hacerla abrir los ojos. No todos los caprichos de infancia terminan como ustedes dos, simplemente no le corresponden, entre antes se resigne será menos doloroso para ella.** — Explicó el rubio en medio de gritos.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirosa, soltó a su amiga y cogió de la camisa a su hermano, de manera amenazante empujándolo contra una pared, y entonces le dio un puñetazo, le dolió a nivel físico y emocional, jamás la había visto tan enojada, jamás lo había golpeado con esa rabia en sus ojos— **CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! IDIOTA ¿QUÉ ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ES DE TI DE QUIÉN ESTA ENAMORADA?!**

Y eso fue todo lo que Hinata pudo resistir, la presión la hizo desmayarse afortunadamente su hermano alcanzo a atraparla, la llevaron hasta el sofá en el camarín y decidieron calmarse un poco mientras recuperaba la consciencia la ojiperla. Naruto parecía estar aun asimilando la situación.

- **Dime que es una broma** — suplico a Sakura mientas esta le curaba las heridas— **Hay sujetos que valen la pena ¿Por qué yo?**

Sasuke se sentó a su lado mientras veía como la pelirosa terminaba de atenderlo y suspiraba profundo— **Es difícil de decir, si me preguntarás ¿Por qué Sasuke? Como ya te había mencionado no sabría responder, simplemente paso, fue simplemente inevitable.** — Sasuke le tendió la mano y la acarició sutilmente, demostrando su apoyo.

- **No recuerdo cuando fue, probablemente poco después de mi "encaprichamiento" con Sakura** — dijo el azabache con resentimiento en su voz— **Pero ella empezó a hablar constantemente de ti, se sonrojaba y comenzaba a tartamudear con sólo el mencionar tu nombre, debe ser difícil para ella, escuchar que le pidas que se rinda, después de tanto tiempo, porque según tus sabios conocimientos no tiene oportunidad alguna, porque hay chicas más guapas y agradables para el tipo en cuestión…**

- **Que resultas ser tú** — prosiguió Sakura— **Le debes mucho más que una disculpa, esas palabras romperían el corazón de cualquiera, Hina-chan es una buena chica, es dulce, leal, intentaba darse una oportunidad con alguien, lo cual me parece bien, pero ese sujeto me parecía aún más raro que tú, y eso ya es demasiado… Una chica sólo quiere darle su amor a alguien que la haga sentir protegida, y le corresponda con intensidad, ella te ha esperado por mucho tiempo, estuvo viendo como salías con esas chicas, tan desagradables, pero aun así, estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando por ti. Y lo has arruinado, ¿Serás capaz de verla a la cara sin sentir remordimiento por las palabras tan feas que le has dicho? Te amo Naruto, eres mi hermano mayor, pero a veces eres simplemente tan estúpido, que me hace preguntarme si realmente somos hermanos. No te imaginas lo duro que fue soportar su llanto durante horas, cada vez que tú anunciabas una nueva novia.**

Naruto bajo la cabeza avergonzado, él jamás hubiese querido lastimar a Hinata, ella siempre había sido tan buena con él, pero él la había visto como a una hermana, le debía una enorme disculpa ¿Podría ella perdonarlo? ¿Sería por eso que a Sakura no le agrado ninguna de sus conquistas? ¿Se debería a que su hermana simplemente no soportaba ver sufrir a Hinata? Probablemente.

- **Será mejor que la lleve a casa, no creo que vaya a despertar** — Dijo finalmente el azabache poniéndose de pie, para tomar en sus brazos a su hermana, se volvió hacia Sakura, inclinándose levemente hacia ella, la que tras ponerse de puntitas con cuidado de no despertar a Hinata, deposito un dulce y delicado beso en los labios del azabache, Naruto carraspeo molesto, está bien, no iba a interponerse entre ambos, sabía que no ganaría nada, pero tampoco era agradable ver que se besuqueaban frente a él, menos en una situación como aquella.

Sakura se volteó avergonzada mientras que Sasuke tras un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Naruto, se retiró con su hermana en brazos, mientras los hermanos Uzumaki-Haruno, permanecieron en silencio, en el trayecto a casa, se fueron caminando para despejar su mente, hasta que finalmente Sakura habló— **¿Qué sentiste cuando Hinata apareció con Kiba?**

Naruto intento recrear la escena en su mente, e instantáneamente frunció el ceño— **¿A que va todo esto? Es obvio que ese tipejo no es digno de ella, ni siquiera estoy seguro que Sasuke sea digno de ti, y eso que nos conocemos de toda la vida, en cambió a ese tipo no lo habíamos visto jamás.**

- **Te das cuenta que si ustedes terminarán juntos, tendrías a una bella esposa, que te amaría hasta el final de sus días, ¿Es sólo un afecto fraternal lo que sientes por ella, Naruto? Es indiscutiblemente una hermosa chica, además de muy tierna y está absolutamente enamorada de ti. ¿Tan malo sería darse una oportunidad?** — Sin decir nada más la chica subió a su cuarto, dejando a un Naruto pensativo, dudo en entrar a su casa, quizás lo mejor sería ir a ahogar sus problemas en alcohol, sólo para distraerse un poco, de lo horrible de la situación. Perdería a Hinata como amiga si no hacía nada, y ella le importaba mucho como para dejar que eso ocurriera, se fue a un bar mientras que pocos minutos después un pelinegro aparecía en el jardín y arrojaba pequeñas piedras al balcón de su hermosa "Julieta"— **Pensé que no vendrías** — Musitó ella que acababa de tomar un baño, seguía con la toallas puestas, una en su cabeza y otra cubriendo su cuerpo.— **Bajo a abrirte la puerta enseguida.**

Corrió escalera abajo mientras él sonreía embobado, verla así lo había puesto duro, y pensaba quitarle lo más pronto posible esas molestas toallas, apenas abrió la puerta él entró y cerró la puerta con seguro tras ellos. Luego se volteó hacia ella, y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, la necesitaba. Dios sabía cuánto. Estaba feliz porque ahora podrían mostrarle a todo el mundo lo mucho que se amaban. Habían sido unos idiotas al pensar que Naruto se interpondría… Sasuke frunció el ceño, No… Estaba seguro que los hubiese separado de haberse enterado cuando Sakura seguía siendo menor de edad, ahora, no era mucho lo que podía hacer, ella era legalmente una adulta y tomaba sus propias decisiones, sin embargo cuando comenzaron… Naruto podría haber inventado que intentaba corromper a su hermana y que había abusado de ella, o algo similar.

Sin pensar más en ello, cayo con Sakura en el sofá, escuchar sus gemidos siempre lo descontrolaba, lo excitaba tanto, beso su clavícula mientras le quitaba esa molesta toalla y la del cabello que caía mojado de una manera sensual sobre sus pecho, lamió las gotitas que se encontraban en su cuello, y ella suspiró, llevó su mano a la intimidad de ella, estaba húmeda, introdujo sus dedos y jugo con ellos en su interior, las paredes de ella lo apretaban cada vez más y finalmente se contrajeron para liberar el calor acumulado en su interior. Sasuke llevo sus dedos bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura a su boca, para saborear su esencia, ella frunció el ceño ruborizada, él sonrió arrogante— **Quita esa expresión, si supieras lo deliciosa que eres.** — Y sin decir más termino de degustarse con su sabor directamente desde su sexo, deleitándose con el sabor de sus cabellos rosa, mojados por sus fluidos, lamiendo bien entre sus pliegues mientras ella gemía y se encorvaba de placer _, "S-Sasuke-kun"_ muchos de esos gemidos inundaban el lugar y ella mantenía sus manos enredadas en aquella oscura cabellera, acercándolo más a su sexo.

Tras aquella maravillosa experiencia… Ella comenzó a desvestirlo apresurada, lo quería desnudo frente a ella en esos momentos, el azabache rio ante su apuro, pero a decir verdad él necesitaba fundirse con ella, ya. Sin embargo la pelirosa sonrió con malicia y tras bajar sus pantalones y liberar la erección de este, de esos molestos bóxer, lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá y ella se arrodilló frente a él, Sasuke la miró con advertencia en esos oscuros ojos que la hacían enloquecer, llevó sus manos al miembro del azabache y comenzó a acariciarlo, comenzó a masajear a lo largo de su longitud, luego al ver el brillo en la punta de este se sintió tentada darle una probada, paso su lengua quitando el líquido acumulado y lo degustó, luego comenzó a meter un poco más del sexo de Sasuke en su boca, jugueteando con su lengua y sin dejar de masajear de base de este, incluido los testículos, el azabache quién primeramente se había aferrado al borde del sofá, llevo sus manos a la cabeza de su amada pelirosa para ayudarle con el ritmo de las estocadas en su boca, dejaba escapar roncos gemidos y uno que otro _"Joder, Sakura",_ finalmente sintió que su cuerpo convulsionaba y llegaba a su límite, intento apartar a Sakura pero esta recibió gustosa toda su esencia, pasando la lengua por sus labios para eliminar la evidencia. Eso volvió a poner duro a Sasuke, era lo más jodidamente excitante y estimulante que había visto. Sasuke volvió a besarla con desesperación amasando sus pechos con las manos quería entrar en ella, pero sabía que debía tener los pies puestos sobre la tierra, por ahora sería un riesgo que no debían correr, aún les quedaba enfrentarse a los padres de Sakura, lo peor de seguro estaba por venir.

Naruto no llego esa noche a casa, así que temprano por la mañana Sakura y Sasuke fueron a buscarlo y lo encontraron en una banca, absolutamente borracho, lo llevaron a su casa, y Sasuke ayudo a la pelirosa a ducharlo, tras de muchas protestas, aunque prometió recompensarlo más tarde, la pelirosa le preparo un poco de sopa y luego obligo al rubio a tomarse medicinas para la resaca, los dolores de cabeza, estomacales y demás. Cuando se durmió lo dejaron en paz, hasta que sus protestas les indicaron que estaba despierto nuevamente, sólo una hora después, y sus gritos aparecieron.

 **-TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE USTEDES, LOS TRES SOIS UNOS TRAIDORES, ME HABEIS OCULTADO DIFERENTES VERDADES, EN LAS CUALES POR CIERTO ESTOY INVOLUCRADO VOY A MARTARLOS** \- Chilló molesto.— **¿Cómo han podido dejar que mantuviera esas esperanzas después de tanto tiempo?**

Sakura resoplo mientras frotaba los pilares de su nariz, en busca de algo de paciencia.— **No te hagas el idiota en estos momentos, ambos sabemos que estabas al tanto de todo, sólo te negabas a aceptarlo.**

Sasuke por su parte se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.— **Hmp… Lo mejor será que te disculpes con ella, ya sabes Hinata es bastante susceptible y…**

 **\- ¿Entonces que mierda haces aquí?—** Preguntó el rubio con un absolutamente falsa cordialidad.— **OH CLARO HAS VENIDO A PROFANAR A MI HERMANA.**

 **\- Sólo nos asegurábamos de que estuvieses en una pieza ahora nos iremos con Hinata, y quizás no regresemos, ya sabes tendré que consolarla debido a tu mal comportamiento, Sasuke puedes ir por mi bolso, por favor** — El azabache tras escuchar a la pelirosa se dirigió a la otra habitación por su pequeña mochila, con la ropa justa para una noche y espero en el pasillo a su linda novia— **Te he dejado comida para que bajes en cuanto tengas más apetito y la calientes, por favor Naruto, no salgas a beber otra vez, si necesitas algo, llama, sólo descansa, medita, y deja de ser una bestia.**

Tras ello la chica sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación de su hermano y jaló escaleras abajo a su novio para partir rumbo a la casa de este.

Al llegar al lugar y hablar unos minutos con Mikoto con respecto a lo sucedido, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hinata, y sin pedir permiso entro para cerrar la puerta tras ella, cuando la azabache se enderezaba para protestar recibió de golpe el bolso de la pelirosa la cual se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, poco después— **Bien como sabes prefiero dormir de este lado así que más te vale que muevas tus pechos al rincón para no asfixiarme, pero aún es muy temprano así que quiero que saques tu maldito y deprimido ser de la cama, vamos a darte una ducha, luego vamos a cocinar con Mikoto, y luego le robaremos la guitarra a Sasuke para tocar un poco. Si intenta recuperar a su preciosa, le vamos a patear el trasero.**

- **Te estoy oyendo Sa-Ku-Ra** — Hinata al escuchar la voz molesta de su hermano a en el pasillo, y al ver la reacción de la chica de ojos jade, sonrió. La pelirosa se sobresaltó y termino por caerse de la cama. La risa de Sasuke se escuchó en el pasillo alejándose y no falto más para que la pelirosa saliera hecha una fiera para arrojarle un zapato a su novio. Y entonces la risa de Fugaku y Mikoto se hicieron presentes, además de una maldición por parte del azabache. La chica de ojos jade regreso y se sentó en el piso apoyando sus brazos en la cama de la ojiperla quién la observaba con ojeras, y los ojos irritados por el llanto— **No lo merece, y lo sabes, es un idiota y no sabe lo que dice, espero que sus hijos hereden tu belleza, y tu intelecto.**

Hinata sonrió ruborizada— **Sus ojos son muy hermosos, y su cabello es brillante como el sol** — Susurró con dolor en su voz.

La pelirosa le acarició el cabello a la azabache— **Es muy afortunado, eres una buena chica, eres dulce y leal, si me gustarán las chicas créeme que estaría encima de ti** — Hinata rio al ver que Sakura arrugaba la nariz y hacía como que vomitaba— **Pero amo demasiado a Sasuke como para que eso pasará y me da algo de asco imaginarme besándote, sabes que te amo, pero como cuñada, mejor amiga y hermana. Y odio que estés así, así que mueve tu trasero** — Jalando de ella la arrastro fuera de la cama y la llevo al cuarto de baño, le preparó la bañera y una vez adentro Sakura se sentó en el inodoro para fregar los cabellos de la pelinegra.

 **-N-Naruto-kun puede ser muy cruel, en algunas ocasiones, me hizo sentir muy miserable, sé que no soy la más bonita, pero tampoco era necesario que me lo restregará en la cara, es decir, mírame, no tengo increíbles piernas o un gran trasero como tú, tienes esa piel tan tersa, es obvio porque Sasuke esta tan enamorado de ti, ¿Qué tengo yo para enamorar a Naruto?—** Musitó la ojiperla.

 **-Te equivocas Hina-chan, Sasuke no me ama por cómo me veo, por mis largas piernas o mi trasero, eso es bastante superficial, cuando estamos juntos, sin importar donde estemos, sus brazos, sus besos, incluso sus miradas, tienen ese calor de mi Hogar, porqué él es mi hogar, y yo soy el suyo, cuando estamos separados el dolor se hace presente, puedo estar rodeada de personas, pero me siento en absoluta soledad, él es a quién no perdería de vista en un lugar lleno de gente, porque estamos conectados.—** La pelirosa salió del cuarto de baño para dejar que Hinata meditará, bajo las escaleras y entró a la cocina para encontrarse con Mikoto y Sasuke, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido— ¿ **Podrías devolverme mi zapato?—** pidió ella finalmente con voz de niña inocente haciendo reír a Mikoto.

Sasuke la ignoro completamente y se aclaró la garganta para hablar— **Madre creo que es momento de traer una chica a casa—** Mikoto soltó la cacerola que estaba lavando de la impresión, mientras que un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la ojijade, quién tras ver la sonrisa llena de malicia de Sasuke comenzó a retroceder para finalmente chocar con Fugaku.

 **-¿Has dicho una chica?—** Consulto la voz grave del Uchiha mayor mientras Mikoto recogía la cacerola observando sigilosamente a su hijo—

- **De hecho la he invitado hoy—** La expresión de sorpresa de Mikoto fue evidente, Sakura podía jurar que Fugaku no estaba mucho mejor— **Ha decir verdad sólo quería comentárselo de manera oficial ya que llevamos saliendo más de dos años.**

 **-Eso es inaceptable, si llevan tanto tiempo juntos ¿Por qué aún no la conocemos?—** regaño Mikoto, frunciendo el ceño.

 **-Si la conocen, debo decir que es bastante molesta, un tanto agresiva y tiene serios problemas con su impulsividad, me saca de quicio y creo que tiene un complejo de cenicienta, con la diferencia que su manera de perder zapatos es arrojarlos desde otro piso—** Mikoto se volteó a ver a Sakura y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

La pelirosa frunció el ceño ruborizada— **La cenicienta perdía su zapatilla de cristal, no un zapato, idiota.—** Y antes de poder decir algo más Mikoto se encontraba abrazándola firmemente, y sollozando en su hombro— **Esto… Ah… No es muy alentador que este llorando…**

Sintió la mano de Fugaku sobre su hombro, y al girar levemente para verlo, vio una diminuta sonrisa asomarse en la comisura de sus labios— **Debes comprenderla, ha estado esperando por años este momento.**

La chica se mordió el labio intentando comprender a la azabache, mientras le acariciaba con devoción su larga cabellera en busca de consolarla **-¿Esperaba ver como una chica llegaba a su casa presentándose como… La novia agresiva de su hijo? Eso no parece muy bueno Mikoto-san –** La suave risa de Mikoto parecía música en la cocina.

La hermosa morena de ojos oscuros la observó con ternura— **Esperaba que tú, llegarás a casa presentándote como la novia "agresiva" de mi hijo, ambos lo esperábamos** — Con la mirada delato el anhelo de Fugaku y Sakura sintió sus ojos humedecerse, para que comenzaran a rodar lagrimas por sus mejillas.

 **-Yo también estoy aquí, sólo para que lo sepan—** musitó el Uchiha menor con ironía en su voz, debía admitir que su reacción no le sorprendía en absoluto, después de todo su madre adoraba a la pelirosa, y por otro lado aunque Fugaku no lo expresará abiertamente sabía que para él la chica de ojos jade era una integrante más de la familia.

Después de unos minutos de conmoción retomaron la compostura y entonces Mikoto habló— **Si llevan tanto tiempo juntos por qué no nos lo habían dicho?.—** La pelirosa le estaba borrando del rostro a la azabache el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas.

 **-Naruto—** Dijeron a unísono para que luego la pelirosa continuará— **Además mis padres tienes ciertos planes para mí, y para él, con los que no estoy de acuerdo obviamente, sin embargo ya…-** La voz de la pelirosa se quebró— **Ya saben cómo son… Para Kushina y Minato no somos más que unas marionetas, una pieza en su tablero de ajedrez, unos simples peones bajo el mando de reyes.**

Fugaku chasqueó la lengua molesto.— **Ya veo, debía haber una buena razón para que Sasuke no presumiera que estaban saliendo.—** La pelirosa sonrió, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba bromeando, Sasuke solía ser bastante reservado, y sólo le gustaba presumir sus habilidades a Naruto.

- **Realmente sólo les he dado a conocer la verdad porque Naruto ya lo sabe, además Sakura podría llegar con un anillo en su dedo en cualquier momento y no quiero dar explicaciones…-** La pelirosa al escuchar a su novio sintió al instante sus mejillas arder.

Mikoto parecía emocionada sólo ante la idea de ver a su hijo casado con la chica de ojos jade, la cual se aclaró la garganta— **Ah sí? Vas a obligarme a decir si acepto, Uchiha?—** La azabache y su esposo parecieron estar confabulados con la respuesta que el menor de los Uchiha varones dio en ese momento, cosa que a la pelirosa le hizo dar un brinco.

 **Si es necesario—** La voz de Sasuke resonó en el lugar, y la mirada brillante de Mikoto hizo pensar a la pelirosa que esa misma noche comenzaría a hacer todo tipo de preparativos.

Cuando la noche llego Sakura se puso su pijama y se recostó con Hinata para conversar, esperando que ella le comentará en que había pensado— **¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con una canción?—** Cuestionó la ojiperla finalmente, la chica de ojos jade sonrió en respuesta.

 **-Iré por la guitarra.—** Sin decir nada más la chica de ojos jade se levantó para ir en busca de la guitarra en la habitación de Sasuke, toco la puerta y espero a que el muchacho atendiera y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad— **Necesito tu guitarra Sasuke-kun.**

El azabache enarco una ceja esperando que dijese algo más, al ver que la chica empezaba impacientarse decidió cuestionarla— **Sólo necesitas mi guitarra eh? Olvídalo**

 **-Oh vamos Sasuke no seas así por favor sólo será un momento—** Y sin esperar respuesta la chica se abrió paso hasta su objetivo sin embargo al intentar salir de la habitación el azabache había cerrado su puerta bajo llave.— **Sasuke por favor, Hinata quiere hacer una canción.—** La pelirosa comenzó a hacer su puchero mientras abrazaba al moreno quién sin decir nada bajo su rostro a la altura de la pelirosa para presionar sus labios con los de ella.—

Después de unos instantes se alejó de ella arrebatándole la guitarra.— **Bien vamos a ello.—** Y así ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la ojiperla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- **Hoy es una ocasión muy especial, una persona muy importante para nosotros se unirá para cantar una canción que escribió para poder expresarse con claridad, ya que le explique que podría servirle como una especie de terapia amorosa, todo esto de la música, sin embargo ella es algo tímida así que me gustaría que fuesen lindos con ella.** — Naruto me observo con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca fruncida, en ese momento de la mano de Sasuke venía Hinata, quién se paró temblorosa a mi lado.

 **-Escuchen bien, estas hermosas chicas tienen hermanos jodidamente celosos, no las miren demasiado, ni griten estúpidos piropos, Sakura sabe que es la mujer más hermosa que ha pisado la tierra, sólo nosotros podemos recordárselo para que no lo olvide, y mi hermana es una muy linda chica que por cierto no quiere escuchar sus asquerosidades.—** Ambas rieron por lo bajo, tras la pequeña amenaza de Sasuke quién comenzó a tocar la guitarra.

 **Tú… Con tus palabras como cuchillos**

 **Espadas y armas que usas en mi contra**

 **Tú… Me has hecho caer de nuevo**

 **Haces que sienta que no valgo.**

 **Tú… con tu voz como uñas en el pizarrón**

 **Gritándome cuando estoy herida**

 **Tú… Abusas de los más débiles**

Sentado como de costumbre tras su batería, Naruto sentía que de cierta forma se merecía que ella pensará así de él, no dejaba de sorprenderlo por otro lado, el que Hinata se hubiese atrevido a plantarse frente a tanta gente, sabía de sobra que ella amaba bailar, e inclusive había practicado ballet hasta que tuvo una lesión a los 16 que no le permitió volver a practicarlo, cuando bailaba el mundo desaparecía para ella, o eso decía, el jamás quiso gritarle, jamás quiso lastimarla.

 **Puedes derribarme… de un solo golpe**

 **Pero tú no sabes… Lo que no sabes…**

 **Algún día estaré viviendo en una gran ciudad**

 **Mientras tú únicamente serás CRUEL**

 **Algún día seré tan grande que no podrás afectarme**

 **Mientras tú únicamente serás CRUEL**

 **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan CRUEL?**

Bien, se lo tenía merecido, era un monstruo para aquella chica, a la cual había querido durante años como a una hermana, con la que había compartido momentos inolvidables en sus buenos años de amistad, con la que paso la navidad y año nuevo, junto con su familia, y Sakura, fueron ellos quienes los hicieron sentir parte de algo, de otra forma tendrían que pasar solos las fiestas con su hermana, y la chica de ojos jade jamás estaría de acuerdo. Pero el jamás había querido ser cruel con ninguno de ellos.

 **Tú… Con tus cambios de lado**

 **Y tus mentiras… Y tu humillación**

 **Tú… has señalado mis defectos de nuevo**

 **Como si no los hubiera visto ya.**

 **Caminaré agachada, tratando de olvidarte…**

 **Porque jamás te impresionaré**

 **¡Yo sólo me quiero sentir bien de nuevo!**

 **Apuesto que alguien te maltrató**

 **Alguien te volvió frío**

 **Pero el ciclo se acabó**

 **Porque no puedes llevarme por ese camino**

 **Y tú no sabes… Lo que no sabes**

 **Algún día estaré viviendo en una gran ciudad**

 **Mientras tú únicamente serás CRUEL**

 **Algún día seré tan grande que no podrás afectarme**

 **Mientras tú únicamente serás CRUEL**

 **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan CRUEL?**

Bien si había sido herido, amaba a sus padres pero siempre se había sentido abandonado por ellos, durante algunos años había sentido incluso rencor hacía ellos, tuvo que asumir ser responsable de Sakura, cuidar a una hermana menor no había sido un trabajo sencillo, pero gracias a la ayuda de Mikoto, Sakura había crecido siendo una hermosa señorita, sin embargo él, continuó teniendo esa mancha de odio en su corazón y se volvió un rebelde, quizás siempre protegió tanto a su hermana, porque no quería que algún día ella también armara sus maletas y se fuese a otro país por asuntos de trabajo, para jamás regresar, y sólo mantener contacto con el escasas veces al año, a través de Skype, o simplemente correo electrónico, no quería perder a su única familia… Pero estaba equivocado, Mikoto había sido su madre, Fugaku aunque amargado y estricto, había sido una digna figura paterna no sólo para Sasuke, lo había sido para él también, por otro lado su amigo, su hermano, el azabache siempre había estado ahí para apoyarlo, todo el tiempo le dijo las cosas que eran necesarias decir, pero no muy gratas de oír, " _Te digo lo que corresponde en verdad, no lo que quieres oír"_ le decía, y siempre sintió que no merecía nada de aquello, Sakura si, ella merecía sentirse en una familia, rodeada de amor, porque siempre había sido un ejemplo a seguir por todas las chicas de su ya antiguo instituto, con buenas calificaciones, en su momento líder de las porristas, además de ser delegada y participar en el periódico de la escuela.

 **Y puedo verte en un bar, en algunos años**

 **Discutiendo sobre un juego de fútbol**

 **Con esa misma opinión escandalosa**

 **Pero nadie te pone atención**

 **Varado y ofendiendo las mismas cosas amargas**

 **Borracho y quejándote de que no sé cantar**

 **Y no eres más que CRUEL**

 **No eres más que CRUEL**

 **Y MENTIROSO**

 **Y PATÉTICO**

 **Y SOLO EN ESTA VIDA**

 **Y CRUEL… Y CRUEL… Y CRUEL… Y CRUEL!**

 **Pero algún día estaré viviendo en una gran ciudad**

 **Mientras tú únicamente serás CRUEL**

 **Algún día seré tan grande que no podrás afectarme**

 **Mientras tú únicamente serás CRUEL**

 **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan CRUEL?**

 **Algún día estaré viviendo en una gran ciudad**

 **Mientras tú únicamente serás CRUEL**

 **Algún día seré tan grande que no podrás afectarme**

 **Mientras tú únicamente serás CRUEL**

 **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan CRUEL?**

 **Algún día estaré viviendo en una gran ciudad**

 **Mientras tú únicamente serás CRUEL**

 **Algún día seré tan grande que no podrás afectarme**

 **Mientras tú únicamente serás CRUEL**

 **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan CRUEL?**

Y en ese momento le quedó claro, él si había notado que Hinata lo quería… de manera especial, lo había notado hace años, al igual que notó que era inevitable lo que había entre Sasuke y Sakura, se había puesto una venda sobre los ojos aun cuando sabía que le estaban ocultando su relación, se lo había negado a sí mismo una y mil veces, por otro lado la bella y dulce Hinata, siempre le pareció una chica fuera de su alcance, de lo que realmente una escoria como él merecía, sin embargo, fue tal la manera en la que se negó todas esas situaciones que simplemente su corazón y su cerebro, lo hizo olvidar que era de él de quién Hinata estaba enamorada. De otra forma jamás habría dicho esas cosas tan feas, quizás no hubiese salido con todas aquellas mujeres, sólo para que ella se olvidara de él.

 **-M-Muchas gracias—** Musitó la azabache completamente ruborizada, tras ello el abrazo de la pelirosa se hizo presente, junto con un beso en su frente y los aplausos de los espectadores, y poco después el abrazo de su hermano.

Naruto se puso de pie para marcharse rápidamente del lugar, necesitaba despejar su mente, así que se dirigió hacia un parque cercano al recinto y prendió un cigarrillo, debía decidir qué hacer con su vida, quizás lo mejor sería hacer lo que sus padres destinarán para él, pero… Una vida junto a alguien como Hinata le parecía un panorama tentador. Mientras tanto Hinata agotada por el agobio que había representado para ella el enfrentarse a tanta gente, había decidido irse a dormir a su recamara, mientras que el azabache y la pelirosa decidieron ir por algo de beber, para luego irse a descansar, no esperaban que Naruto huyera del lugar, querían que sus hermanos solucionaran sus problemas, aplazarlo más sólo acumulaba tensión. Tras un brindis amargo Sasuke decidió acompañar a la chica de ojos jade a su propia recamara en el lugar en el que se hospedaban, de todas formas iba a ir a parar a su cama unas horas más tarde, así que decidió ir de forma inmediata, al llegar le ayudo a quitarse su abrigo y comenzó a desvestirla de camino al cuarto de baño, no se habían dado un baño juntos antes, pero la idea le resultaba muy atractiva, preparo el agua mientras ella se terminaba de desvestir, y él se deshizo de sus prendas rápidamente, se metió a la tina el primero y luego le tendió la mano para a ayudarla a entrar, la espalda de la pelirosa quedó junto al trabajado abdomen del Uchiha, quién rodeándola por la cintura la apego más a su cuerpo, permitiéndole a esta sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar quedando aprisionado bajo sus nalgas, la chica soltó un pequeño gemido, que fue estimulo suficiente para el azabache que comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en la extensión de su cuello, mientras sus manos bajaron a la intimidad de la muchacha, donde sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse en su interior provocando que más gemidos escaparan de la boca de la chica. Tras unos momentos esta decidió formar parte más activa del acto, volteándose para quedar a horcadas sobre el chico, y con su sexo palpitante cerca de su entrada, devorando con un instinto primitivo su boca mientas sus manos comenzaban a repartir caricias por todo su cuerpo.

La voz grave del Uchiha resonó en la habitación parecía expresarse con dificultad a causa del placer **— Sakura,** **debemos parar.-** Sin embargo la pelirosa no estuvo de acuerdo, en lugar de apartarse enredo sus brazos tras su cuello y comenzó a besar este en toda su extensión.— **Oh vamos Uchiha… No seas aguafiestas…-** La pelirosa depositaba seductores besos en el cuello del azabache mientras proseguía hablando.— **Ambos lo deseamos desde hace tanto tiempo… Quiero que seamos uno solo Sasuke-kun —** Y fue todo lo que necesito escuchar el Uchiha, quién la tomo con firmeza por la cintura para volver más profundo el rose de sus sexos.— **¿Qué es lo que me haces mujer? ¿Puedes sentir como me tienes?—** La pelirosa se tomó un momento antes de responder, pequeños gemidos se escapaban de su boca mientras el azabache no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, esperando entre suaves jadeos la "orden" de su chica.— **Hazme el amor Sasuke**.— Y el azabache obediente a las palabras de la muchacha de ojos jade se levantó arrastrándola con él, para llevarla en medio de besos profundos a la cama, la deposito en esta como si temiese que fuese a romperse, y luego se posiciono sobre ella quien lo apreso entre sus piernas, observó su rostro por un momento buscando quizás una señal de duda que lo hiciera volver a la realidad, pero en esos ojos jade sólo encontró un profundo y sincero amor acompañado de mayor de los deseos, llevo su miembro hasta la entrada de la chica intentando ocultar su propio nerviosismo, y antes de penetrarla comenzó a besarla, de una estocada se encontraba en el interior de la pelirosa pero algo detenía su avancé, presencio dolor en el rostro de la chica así se abstuvo de proseguir con su labor, en lugar de eso se dedicó a tranquilizarla con susurros llenos de amor y besos castos, a pesar de la situación tan comprometida en la que se encontraban, sólo hasta que la ojijade le aseguró podía continuar este lo hizo, rompiendo la barrera con una segunda estocada, un jadeo se escapó de ambos, habían anhelado tanto estar de esa forma, pertenecerse absolutamente, entregándose en cuerpo y alma al otro, confirmando aquel amor que se declaraban con miradas cómplices, roses sutiles, sus besos y caricias, Sakura sabía que el azabache no solía ser demostrativo en ese aspecto, pero sus ojos lo delataban, la manera en que abandonaba su actitud siempre a la defensiva con ella la hacía comprender lo mucho que él la quería a su manera, ella por su parte le expresaba abiertamente que lo amaba con bastante frecuencia, le gustaba recordárselo, a través de palabras, miradas o caricias. Para el pelinegro la experiencia que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos de estar dentro de la chica que le robaba el sueño, resultaba ser de otro mundo, el placer que le producía el sentir como las paredes de la pelirosa se contraían alrededor de su miembro en cada estocada era indescriptible, el inmenso calor y la humedad que desprendían sus sexos, los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de la ojijade sólo lo incitaban a continuar, a acelerar el ritmo, a llegar más profundo dentro de su ser, cuando sintió los espasmos por parte de la pelirosa indicándole que su orgasmo se había hecho presente sintió como su propio fin estaba cerca sabía que debía evitar dejar su semilla en el interior de Sakura pero el éxtasis en el que se encontraba le impidió detenerse y así derramo todo su semen en el interior de la chica. Y ambos tras aquella, su primera experiencia sexual, agotados y satisfechos, un tanto avergonzados y absolutamente enamorados, cayeron en un sueño profundo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Saludos Mika Roberta alias REUW x3**


	2. Disaster

La luz filtrándose por la ventana fue la que causo molestia en los ojos aún cerrados de la pelirosa, comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, y las ganas de orinar se hicieron presentes, aún adormecida intento levantarse pero la mano del azabache aferrada a su cintura la detuvo, este aún dormido la acerco más a su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando la chica de ojos jade cayo en cuenta de que podía sentir el palpitante sexo del Uchiha apegado a sus nalgas, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas recordando lo sucedido la pasada noche, con sumo cuidado de no despertar al ojinegro, la chica logró salir de la cama, sentía un cierto grado de dolor en su entrepierna, además de sentir adormecidas sus caderas, tras orinar se percató que aún desprendía una mezcla de sus fluidos y los de Sasuke, acompañados con una pequeña cantidad de sangre, muestra de la entrega de su virtud al azabache. Avergonzada se metió a la ducha para aclarar su mente, y sin notarlo comenzó a tararear algo que parecía no tener sentido pero en su mente comenzó a formar parte de lo que podría ser una canción, al salir de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla y colocando una en su cabello se dispuso a lavar sus dientes, en su interior sabía que solo esperaba retrasar un poco el ver la cara del azabache, no sabía que debería decir, o como reaccionaria este. Respiro hondo para salir del cuarto de baño y chocar casi de lleno, con el Uchiha, alzaron la mirada sólo para desviarlas segundos después, ruborizados.

 **-B-Buenos días Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo dor…-** La pelirosa no pudo continuar con su cuestionamiento, pues el azabache se apodero de su boca con urgencia, la ojijade llevo sus manos al cuello de este, mientras el posaba una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, y la otra masajeaba por sobre la toalla, todo hubiese pasado a mayores sin embargo el teléfono de Sakura sonó haciéndola dar un salto, Sasuke con un último beso se adentró al cuarto de baño, y ella se aproximó para contestar, su celular no tenía registro del número en pantalla, acepto la llamada y se acercó el celular al oído.- **Hola ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?—** Su saludo cordial pero con un tono lleno de amabilidad no esperaba ser recibido por esa persona del otro lado de la línea.

 **-Vaya ya veo, al menos tú te dignas a contestar Sakura.-** La voz cortante con el filo de una navaja de su madre hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su columna.— **Ahora ¿me podrías explicar qué se supone que hace Naruto completamente ebrio, contradiciendo la orden que le he dado?**

La pelirosa trago saliva sonoramente, mientras se llevaba una mano a los puentes de su nariz.— **Madre, no puedo hacerlo, acabo de levantarme y no he visto a Naruto desde anoche, no sé qué clase de orden le habrás encomendado por lo que no soy de utilidad para responder tus dudas.**

 **-Eres útil para escasas cosas hija.—** Crítico cruelmente la pelirroja a través de la línea.— **Da igual le informe que estaremos de vuelta en casa dentro de poco, puede que te parezca impresionante, pero hemos recibido una propuesta que tu padre y yo no podemos desaprovechar.**

La ojijade tuvo un mal presentimiento con esta visita de sus padres, en los últimos años al único que solían ver con frecuencia era a su tutor, pero el a diferencia de sus padres, siempre mostraba preocupación por su estado, les llevaba pequeños presentes y los llamaba de vez en cuando.— **Me alegra por ustedes madre, llamas para que te organicemos el cuarto principal en casa, o para que reservemos una suite en un hotel?**

 **-No me vengas con insolencias, mocosa molesta, se trata de ti, necesito que estés bien presentada y guardes compostura mientras estemos allí, esperamos llegar en un par de semanas, nuestra agenda como sabes está copada, aunque es probable que Kakashi se presente con anterioridad, bien cuando el inútil de tu hermano recobre el buen sentido, hazle saber lo que te he dicho.—** Y sin más preámbulos colgó el teléfono, dejando a la pelirosa inmensamente confundida.

En silencio se vistió pensando en lo que su madre acababa de decirle, debía buscar a Naruto su problema con el alcohol estaba aferrándose a él como una segunda piel, la muchacha se quitó la toalla del cabello y lo desenredo pacientemente para finalmente tomarlo en una coleta, su vestimenta era bastante sencilla, un vestido holgado con un lazo en la cintura, en un rojo carmesí con pequeñas flores blancas que llegaba a sus rodillas, cuando el azabache salió tras su ducha secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras otra cubría su masculinidad dejando su torso descubierto, al igual que su trabajado abdomen, noto inmediatamente la preocupación que se había abierto paso en la ojijade, avanzo hasta llegar a su lado y cogió su mano esperando que ella le comentará que había sucedido.— **Era mi madre, vendrá dentro de unas semanas, Kakashi también lo hará, al parecer tienen planes aquí… Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto, ella jamás viene aquí, y dijo que se trataba de mí, eso no puede ser nada bueno—** La chica hablaba con agonía en su voz mientras se aferraba a la mano del Uchiha, desde siempre había sido él quien le había dado fortaleza, la primera vez que sus padres se fueron por mucho tiempo tras haberse mudado allí, dejándolos a cargo de Kakashi, ella había llorado desconsoladamente, fuese como fuese, Kushina y Minato eran sus padres, y sabía que todo lo que hacían era por su bienestar y el de Naruto, en su corazón sentía que ellos simplemente al ser padres a temprana edad no habían sabido cómo afrontarlo o cómo comportarse con ellos, sin embargo en aquella ocasión, Sasuke se había sentado a su lado y la había cogido de la mano, sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarla, y eso la había reconfortado, sabía que Sasuke no solía ser un chico de palabras, pero con ese gesto, le daba a entender que él estaba allí para ella, justo como ahora, acariciando su mejilla bajo la expectante mirada del ojinegro la muchacha depositó un delicado beso en ella, con cuidado casi con devoción, en ocasiones sentía que todo no era más que un sueño, y estaba tan asustada de que algo la despertase.— **Al parecer Naruto ha bebido más de la cuenta otra vez, iré por él mientras te vistes.—** Y sin decir nada más se preparaba para salir, cuando el Uchiha la cogió de su brazo para atraerla a él y besarla.

Su voz resonó en la habitación— **No voy a mentirte diciéndote que todo estará bien, porque probablemente no lo esté, es probable que todo se vaya a la mierda, pero quiero que sepas que aunque eso suceda, me quedaré a tu lado, Sakura.—** Al escuchar dichas palabras lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la pelirosa, y comenzaron a escapar, resbalando por sus mejillas, se aferró a Sasuke como si su vida dependiera de eso, porque sentía que así era, sentía una opresión en su pecho.

- **Gracias Sasuke-kun.—** Susurró mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo dulcemente en los labios.— **Te amo.—** Y sin esperar respuesta alguna corrió a la puerta con rubor en sus mejillas para ir en busca de Naruto, bajo las escaleras del lugar y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, allí estaba tirado en la cama sin polera, con sus jeans desgastados, con sus antebrazos cubriendo sus ojos, la pelirosa cerró la puerta tras ella y se recostó a su lado.— **Madre… me llamo esta mañana dijo que estabas en "malas" condiciones y que….**

El ojiazul le cubrió la boca a su hermana con una mano, mirándola con reproche.— **Sabes hoy tu voz se escucha particularmente irritante, Sakura-chan.**

Una pequeña vena en la sien de la chica comenzó a inflamarse, su hermano la sacaba de sus casillas, de golpe se quitó de golpe la mano de este y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.— **Eres tan insoportable, como es posible que seamos familia, eres un malagradecido estaba preocupada por ti y tú me dices que mi voz es irritante. Quédate con tu maldita resaca SHANNARO!**

 **-Sabes que sólo lo hago para hacerte sonreír, entraste aquí destilando preocupación—** Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazo a su hermano mientras sollozaba.

- **Deja de ahogarte en alcohol Naruto.—** Pidió la chica con dolor la chica.— **Si necesitas despejar tu mente podemos hacer lo que hacíamos de niños ¿Recuerdas? Cuando querías ser un gran artista?—** El rubio sonrió al recordarlo si bien en un comienzo su plan era ser cantante, había conseguido ser un reconocido baterista y eso le llenaba el pecho de orgullo, incluso recordó la canción que había escrito unos años atrás cuando Sakura aún creía en los monstruos bajo la cama.

 **Kakashi siempre decía que seriamos grandes artistas algún día, nos ha ayudado mucho hasta ahora, espero que interceda por nosotros en este momento, ¿Es que nadie le ha dicho a esa mujer que le saldrán arrugas en la cara si sigue siendo una bruja?.—** Cuestionó Naruto haciendo reír a su hermana.— **Anda ya vamos a desayunar, he oído que el ramen aquí es increíble.**

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor, un gran salón con un piano que solían tocar a la hora de la cena, Sakura creía que era una obra maestra, ella había tomado algunas clases de piano cuando era niña, incluso Kakashi le había regalado un teclado que hasta el día de hoy tocaba de vez en cuando. Prodigio musical la había llamado Kakashi, sin duda lo consideraban como un mentor, siempre fue más que un tutor, Kakashi era parte de su familia. Estaba por sentarse cuando una chica en compañía de un joven de su edad, se acercaron a los hermanos Uzumaki y avergonzados les pidieron si podían cantar algo para ellos, intercambiaron miradas con el rubio, no podían negarle una canción a los chicos, así que tras pedirle autorización al dueño del local se instalaron en el piano, Naruto algo había aprendido viendo a su hermana, así que podía hacerse cargo de tocar mientras ella cantaba. Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar Hinata entró acompañada de Sasuke al salón, la pelirosa les indico la mesa que estaban ocupando y a la que volverían tras cantar, estos asintieron y se dirigieron allá.

Ambos conocían a la perfección la canción que cantarían, en alguna ocasión su madre se las había cantado a ellos, como una canción de cuna… Cuando era ella quién se quedaba en casa cuidándolos con apena años de edad, por alguna razón la canción siempre les causaba una gran tristeza, en sus recuerdos su madre siempre lloraba con ella, ¿En qué momento se había vuelto una mujer tan dura?

 **Recuerdo esas lágrimas recorriendo tu rostro**

 **Cuando te dije "Nunca te dejaré ir"**

 **Cuando todas esas sombras casi matan tu luz**

 **Recuerdo que dijiste "No me dejes aquí solo"**

 **Pero eso está muerto, se fue, está en el pasado esta noche**

 **-Flashback.-**

 **-Mamá, Naruto me ha jalado el cabello.—** La pequeña pelirosa de apenas cuatro años, llego al lado de su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, la pelirroja la cogió en sus brazos, y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, luego de ello, dirigió una mirada a la puerta, espiando desde el umbral Naruto esperaba ver la reacción de su madre.— **Ven a disculparte con la pequeña Sakura, Naruto, date prisa.—** El chiquillo corrió al lado de su madre quién coloco a Sakura en el sofá.

El rubio se rasco la mejilla mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.— **Lo siento Sakura-chan Dattebayo!.—** Alzo la mirada esperando una respuesta en lugar de eso su madre lo acobijaba en sus brazos.— **M-Mamá me estas apretando…**

 **-Naruto, tú siempre debes proteger a Sakura, ella es tu hermana menor ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué pasará si algún chico la molesta algún día? Ella es la princesa de esta casa sabes, y tú como su hermano el heredero al trono debes cuidar que nadie la lastime.—** La pelirosa se levantó de golpe del sofá y con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa le pregunto animadamente a su madre si algún día se casaría con su príncipe azul.— **Claro que lo harás pequeña, mamá se encargará de buscar al príncipe más guapo para ti.—** Naruto por su parte parecía más interesado en saber si podría tener un dragón en su entrada. Minato por su parte observaba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta tras escuchar los sollozos de su hija se había dirigido a ver que sucedía, sonrió al escuchar a su esposa, el embarazo la había puesto más sensible que de costumbre así que trataba de evitar hasta el más mínimo problema en casa. Estaban ansiosos de contarle a los pequeños que tendrían un hermanito o hermanita.

 **-Mamá, nos cantas la canción por favor.-** Pidió la pelirosa sonriendo, y un asentimiento por parte de Naruto le aclaró que él también estaba esperando aquello, y ella con una sonrisa comenzó a cantarles a sus pequeños hijos, aquella canción nostálgica.

 **-Fin del Flashback.-**

 **Sólo cierra tus ojos, el sol se está poniendo**

 **Tú estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora**

 **Ven luz del día.**

 **Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos**

 **No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana, cariño, todo está en llamas**

 **La guerra que está fuera de nuestra puerta causa estragos**

 **Aférrate a esta canción de cuna**

 **Incluso cuando la música se vaya, vaya**

 **-Flashback.-**

Malestares se hicieron presentes en el embarazo de Kushina, así que decidieron llamar al doctor a casa, la noticia del embarazo de alto riesgo destrozo a la pelirroja, su sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco, parecía cada vez más triste e irradiaba menos luz, el trato con sus hijos se fue distanciando, sólo les cantaba antes de dormir usualmente terminaba destrozada llorando al cantar, se pasaba gran parte de su día en reposo, pero ella tenía un mal presentimiento, aquella fría noche de Diciembre, sangre entre sus piernas, le trajo la noticia de la pérdida de su bebé, y entonces la cálida madre que amaba sonreír para sus ojos fue sustituida por la distante madre que los chicos tenían en la actualidad. Minato por su parte debía estar pendiente de ella día y noche, la depresión que la arrastró llego a rasgos suicidas, ella se sentía culpable de la muerte de su hijo, pasaba noches enteras llorando y en el día mostrando indiferencia, se estaba destruyendo y a todo aquel que se acercará a ella, por eso unos años más tarde decidió alejarse de sus hijos, pensando que sería lo mejor para todos, porque quería protegerlos, y fue entonces cuando se perdió completamente a sí misma.

 **-Fin del Flashback.-**

 **Sólo cierra tus ojos, el sol se está poniendo**

 **Tú estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora**

 **Ven luz del día.**

 **Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos**

 **Sólo cierra los ojos**

 **Tú estarás bien**

 **Ven luz del día**

 **Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos**

Cuando la ojijade acabo de cantar el aplauso de los presentes se hizo notar, Naruto se levantó y la abrazó para luego besar su frente.— **Vamos ya Sakura-chan, los chicos nos esperan.**

Se sentaron a la mesa y recibieron felicitaciones por parte de los Uchiha, se preparaban para pedir a comida cuando un joven mesero llego a la mesa con un ramo de flores— **¿La señorita Sakura Uzumaki?**

 **-Soy yo.—** Musitó la chica extrañada recibiendo el ramo que le entregaba el chico.— **¿Será de parte de la gerencia?.—** Pudo notar como el azabache fruncía el ceño.

- **Pues deberíamos demandarlos, ¿sabe el dueño del local que eso puede considerarse acoso?, deberían saber que no tienen permitido regalarte nada similar, además son horrendas.—** La ojiperla sonrió ante la actitud de su hermano.

 **-Al parecer alguien está celoso.—** La Uchiha soltó una risita nerviosa tras recibir una mirada de reproche del azabache.— **Yo creo que son muy hermosas ¿Qué dice la tarjeta?.—** La pelirosa le cedió el ramo, realmente no le interesaba mucho saber a qué se debía, no era usual que regalaran ese tipo de cosas en un hotel tan serio y respetado como aquel pero podía ser que los dueños conocieran a sus padres y por eso se tomarán las molestias. Al ver que la ojiperla palidecía al leer la nota, el rubio decidió arrebatarle la tarjeta de las manos.

 **-"Es un placer ver que mi futura esposa es un prodigio artístico, de seguro sus padres le habrán informado de nuestro compromiso, veo que está acompañada así que dejaré nuestro encuentro para otra ocasión, tendremos tiempo de sobra para conocernos".—** La chica dio un golpe en la mesa al escuchar a su hermano leer la tarjeta en voz alta.

 **-Esto es una broma de mal gusto, no puede ser cierto, es decir ella no lo haría en serio, no puede hacerme esto.—** Y en medio de lágrimas salió corriendo del salón al corredor, y allí choco de frente con alguien.— **Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa.—** El chico de un llamativo cabello rojo le iba a ayudar a levantarse cuando el azabache apareció, y la cogió en sus brazos, Sakura inmediatamente se aferró a él ahogando su llanto. La llevó a su cuarto y dejó que llorará cuanto quisiera, sabía que debía desahogarse— **Deberíamos huir juntos.—** Dijo ella finalmente, él sólo recorría su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos.

 **-Seamos realistas, los encontrarían, y te obligarían a casarte, pero no han pensado en la posibilidad de que a ningún hombre de negocios, como a nuestro padre, les agradaría casarse con la novia de otro ¿No?.—** La voz de Naruto en el umbral de la puerta los desconcertó a ambos, tras él, Hinata sin brilló alguno en su mirada parecía a punto de llorar.-

 **-Para ser una idea tuya, suena bastante razonable Dobe.-** El azabache se levantó cogiendo su teléfono para salir de la habitación de la pelirosa rápidamente.

 **No me llames así TEME!.-** El gritó agudo del rubio mientras seguía al Uchiha hizo que las chicas mostrarán una débil sonrisa, mientras tanto la azabache se acercó a la pelirosa y se recostó a su lado.

Las chicas sostuvieron sus miradas por unos instantes antes de que la Uchiha rompiera el silencio.- **Estoy segura de que los chicos arreglaran esto, Sakura-chan, además es tu madre no puede ser que ella te oblig…**

 **-Es posible Hinata, no todas las madres son compresivas y dulces como Mikoto, sabes…-** La voz de la ojijade se quebró.- **Ella solía ser así hace mucho tiempo atrás, solía cantarnos y arroparnos antes de dormir, solía contar historias y tener una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, en ocasiones bailaba en el salón de descanso acompañada de papá, ellos eran padres ejemplares, pero… Cuando mamá cambió su actitud con nosotros, papá se distanció, él debía estar pendiente de ella en todo momento, en su mirada había recelo como si nos culparan de algo que ni siquiera sabíamos haber cometido, de pronto comenzamos a sentir que éramos un estorbo para ellos, mamá solía beber mucho, y decir cosas muy feas cuando lo hacía, nos gritaba que nosotros habíamos sido un accidente, o que hubiese preferido morir a tener hijos como nosotros, supongo que no me sorprende que Naruto se ahogue en alcohol, si bien físicamente es similar en algunas cosas a papá, su personalidad me recuerda mucho a mamá, ¿Sabes? Creo que por eso él fue el más afectado con su partida, no quiero que acabe como ella, daría lo que fuera por volver a ver sonreír a mi madre, tener a mi padre posando su mano en mi hombro mientras me felicitaba por mis calificaciones, la personalidad explosiva y la sonrisa alegre de Naruto, pero supongo que en cada una de las familias hay problemas no es así Hina? Es decir Sasuke jamás perdonará a Itachi por su partida, es decir que prohíba incluso que se mencione su nombre es algo radical, aunque no logré conocerlo antes de que se marchará con su tío del país, supongo que ha tenido sus razones para hacerlo, quizás creyó que el viajar a otro país a estudiar sería lo mejor ¿No? O quizás estaba más interesado en seguir con la empresa familiar de lo que estuvo tu padre, tu madre sufre mucho con ello, aunque no se los diga y sé que lo mismo sucede con Fugaku, cuando tu madre me conto lo ocurrido sentí que se destrozaba mi corazón y es que deben haber sufrido tanto, luego de eso a ti te toca sufrir por el idiota de mi hermano, él te quiere mucho Hina, es sólo que está tan acostumbrado a sufrir y ver sufrir a quién está cerca de él que está tratando de protegerte.**

La azabache quién había acunado a la pelirosa entre sus brazos, contuvo sus ganas de llorar, la partida de su hermano incluso a su corta edad le resultó dolorosa y para Sasuke fue peor, ellos solían estar siempre juntos y para este, Itachi era un héroe, con respecto a los padres de Sakura se sentía dolida y muy frustrada, si ella pudiera hacer algo por los hermanos Uzumaki, sin duda lo haría, y es que no era un secreto para nadie que ella adoraba a la pelirosa, y que siempre había estado enamorada del chico de ojos azules, estaba segura de que este la quería, pero como a una hermana, de la misma forma en la que quería a Sakura.- **Eso ya no importa, todo está bien, es mejor que las cosas se queden así, él y yo no podemos estar juntos, no soy lo que él quiere, no soy especial para él, como tú lo eres para mi hermano, quizás no lo sea para nadie.**

 **-Oh no digas eso pequeña, no tienes idea de lo especial que eres Hinata, conozco a mi hermano, sólo necesita aclarar su mente, y quitar esas paredes que rodean su corazón.-** La ojijade deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de la pelinegra, y en ese instante entraron los chicos.

Con una amplia sonrisa, que su hermana notó que no llego a sus ojos, Naruto comenzó a hablar.-

 **Tenemos todo preparado, Shikamaru se encargará de todos los arreglos musicales, ya sabes escenario e iluminación, no por nada ese chico es un genio musical, además Sai e Ino quieren ser teloneros en los conciertos a beneficio que realizaremos, te mando saludos "Frentona".-** La pelirosa al escuchar ese apodo sonrió e inmediatamente le arrojo una almohada en la cara a su hermano, que tras esquivarla prosiguió hablando.- **Por cierto tendremos uno mañana por la noche en las cercanías de la playa y son canciones inéditas, es decir quieren material jamás escuchado y deberían comenzar a trabajar en sus malditas canciones a dúo, sé que es difícil pero sin embargo, con Sasuke hemos considerado que entre más conciertos mostrando la química entre ustedes.-** Antes de continuar hizo un gesto de asco.- **sería más efectivo.**

Sasuke por su parte permanecía en silencio con el ceño levemente fruncido, hizo un gesto que percibieron solo las chicas y su hermana asintió levantándose de la cama de la chica y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- **B-Bueno lo mejor será que mientras ustedes escriben, nosotros vayamos a promocionar el evento.-** dijo la chica entre balbuceos.

Naruto dio un respingo ante la situación en la que se encontraba, no quería estar con Hinata a solas nuevamente, no creía poder soportar más silencios incomodos, pero debía hacerlo, no podía permitir que los planes de sus padres se llevaran a cabo, así que respiro hondo y sonrió.— **Ese es el espíritu Hina-chan vamos.—** Con una sonrisa forzada ambos salieron de la habitación, entonces Sasuke se acercó a la ojijade.

Se quedaron unos cuantos momentos viéndose el uno al otro en silencio hasta que el azabache se decidió a hablar.— **Qué tal si el idiota con el que quieren desposarte resulta ser el hombre de los sueños de toda chica, Sakura, ya sabes aquel que te llevaría un paraguas en un día de lluvia.—**

La pelirosa, acarició la mejilla del Uchiha mientras acercaba sus rostros poco a poco, para finalmente depositar un beso en los labios de este.— **Supongamos que él es el tipo de hombre que me lleva un paraguas en un día lluvioso, tú en cambió, eres el tipo de hombre que estaría conmigo bajo la lluvia sin importarle mojarse, ni la fuerza de la tormenta.—** Sasuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla con necesidad, temía perderla, ella era la primavera de su vida, no se imaginaba una vida sin ella, de ser así, sería un eterno invierno, lleno de soledad y desdicha.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura y Sasuke estaban adormecidos, tras haber compuesto temas durante toda la noche, el madrugar para coincidir en el café con los chicos les resultaba una tortura, quedaba tan sólo a unas cuadras del hotel, así que la chica le cogió la mano al pelinegro mientras se dedicaban sonrisas, las de ellas amplias y radiantes, las de él de medio lado y arrogantes, cuando llegaron a la esquina del local, el chico sorpresivamente la cogió por la cintura y la beso en los labios, primero delicadamente, luego cuando ella correspondió se volvió algo adictivo, siempre lo era, se separaron al sentir un "click", parecía ser el sonido de una cámara, ambos observaron a ambos lados confusos, ella con rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Se apresuraron a entrar restándole importancia a lo sucedido, entraron al café y unos bazos rodearon de inmediato a la pelirosa, acompañados de un **"Tanto tiempo sin verte frentona",** la pelirosa aferrándose a la rubia sonrió y respondió con un **"Me alegra mucho verte cerda".**

Tras agradables horas hablando, las chicas decidieron componer una canción tras comer juntas, aún les quedaban unas horas para aquello, la pelirosa notó que su hermano observaba de reojo a Hinata con preocupación, parecía inquieto, cuando accidentalmente sus ojos coincidieron ella le indico que la siguiera, este obedeció y se fueron al patio del local.— **¿Qué sucede hermano?—** Cuestiono la pelirosa al rubio.

Este por su parte llevo una de sus manos a su cabello revolviéndolo, respiro hondo antes de hablar.— **Bien voy a contarte lo que sucedió, pero no quiero que me grites ni que me golpees, porque estoy ayudándote a salvar tu trasero de Kushina y Minato, recuérdalo.—** Y sin más que decir el chico comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

 **-Flashback.-**

Tras salir de la habitación de Sakura ambos caminaron en absoluto silencio, Hinata decidió ir por los materiales necesarios para crear los carteles, los realizaron en silencio, algo incómodo para Naruto, acostumbraba a tener conversaciones muy agradables con la chica, aunque solía ser él quien más hablara, cuando salieron a colocarlos en puntos estratégicos, se toparon con varias chicas que al parecer eran seguidoras de la banda, pues se lanzaron sobre Naruto pidiendo autógrafos y dedicándole frases de amor, mientras la azabache parecía perder la paciencia a cada segundo, Naruto se disculpó con las muchachas y a paso acelerado jalando del brazo a Hinata se alejó de allí.— **Eso es tan jodidamente incómodo, Dattebayo!—** La azabache permaneció en silencio mordiendo su labio inferior, el rubio se volteó a verla confundido.— **Hina-chan estás bien?** – La preocupación en su voz era sincera, no quería que lo ocurrido arruinara su relación de amistad, la chica le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza para continuar con su trabajo.

 **-Fin del Flashback.-**

 **-Hermanito eres tan idiota en ocasiones.—** La pelirosa se frotó los puentes de la nariz buscando la forma de explicarle la situación en la que se encontraban él y Hinata en esos momentos.— **Claro que ella va a decir que está bien, dirá que es feliz inclusive, nos deslumbrará con esa sonrisa suya , pero sólo necesitas mirar profundamente sus ojos, cariño, la destruiste, ella cree que no es una chica especial y Dios Santo, sólo mírala ella es hermosa, por su forma de pensar, por esa chispa en sus ojos cada vez que habla de algo que le gusta, por esa habilidad que tiene de hacer sonreír a otras personas, aunque ella esté triste, ella es hermosa desde lo más profundo de su alma, y tú no lo notas Naruto, ella te daría el mundo entero, pero no eres capaz de ver lo especial que es, no puedo regañarte si quiera, tal vez simplemente tú sólo la ves como a una amiga, pero he visto brillo en tu mirada cuando estás cerca de ella, yo pensé que tal vez tú sentías algo más que amor fraternal por ella, pero ya no sé qué pensar y me preocupan ambos.**

El rubio iba a decir algo cuando alguien salió al patio aparentemente a fumar, la pelirosa se cruzó de brazos entrando al local nuevamente, mientras Naruto se quedó allí meditando, la persona que había salido resultaba ser un pelirrojo de ojos marrones que le pareció conocido, el rubio se quedó observándolo intentando recordar donde lo había visto, se rindió y se adentró en el local, mientras el chico misterioso lo siguió con la mirada, una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en sus labios.

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Shikamaru había hecho un gran trabajo con el escenario, ese chico era un maestro, además de que su novia Temari solía ser bastante mandona y contaba con la ayuda de sus hermanos, les sorprendía que tantas personas estuvieran esperando el concierto con ansias, el azabache y la pelirosa subieron al escenario en primera instancia, ella deslumbrante en un vestido blanco, el con una camisa blanca sin mangas y sobre ella una camisa negra a juego con sus pantalones.— **En primer lugar quisiéramos agradecer a todos los presentes, como bien saben es por una causa noble, queremos donar todos los fondos reunidos esta noche a la fundación para pequeños niños sin hogar, están informados acerca de que esta noche cantaremos temas inéditos, nuestras canciones está noche vienen desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser, abriremos nuestro corazón con ustedes, así que disfrútenlo.**

Sasuke se acomodó en una silla alta, que le permitía mirar a la chica mientras cantaban, quería absorber aquella imagen, donde estaban exponiendo su amor, no le importaba la reacción de la gente, los únicos gestos que quería analizar eran los de la pelirosa. Y entonces comenzó a tocar…

 **Que poco sabes… Como me rompo a pedazos mientras duermes**

 **Que poco sabes… Los recuerdos me siguen atormentando**

 **Que poco sabes… Estoy tratando de recoger mis pedazos uno a uno**

 **Que poco sabes… Necesito un poco más de tiempo**

 **En mi interior estoy cautiva por un vacío**

 **Me retiene el miedo de que tal vez cambies de parecer**

 **Estoy lista para perdonarte, pero olvidar es una pelea más difícil**

 **Que poco sabes… Necesito un poco más de tiempo**

Mientras la pelirosa y el azabache tocaban los chicos los observaban tras el telón, Hinata e Ino estaban al borde del llanto, la pareja no había permitido que los escucharan con anterioridad, pero Sakura estaba partiéndoles el corazón, y es que ellas sabían por lo que atravesaba la chica, amaba tan desesperadamente a Sasuke, que solía tener constantes pesadillas acerca de perderlo, y a pesar de todo, albergaba en su corazón un amor por sus padres, agradecía infinitamente el que le dieran la vida, gracias a ello, podía gozar de un hermano que ella consideraba bastante disperso, pero lo adoraba, de amigos sinceros y del infinito amor que el azabache le daba.

 **Esperaré… Esperaré… Te amo como si nunca hubieras sentido el dolor**

 **Esperaré… Te prometo que no tienes que estar asustada**

 **Esperaré… El amor está acá y está para quedarse**

 **Así que, recuesta tu cabeza en mí**

 **Que poco sabes… Sé que estás triste mientras sueño dormido**

 **Que poco sabes… Todos mis errores se ahogan poco a poco**

 **Que poco sabes… Estoy tratando de mejorar pieza por pieza**

 **Que poco sabes… Te amo hasta que el sol muera**

Sasuke observaba atentamente a su novia mientras cantaba, esperaba que a diferencia de aquella noche, no rompiera en llanto, sabía que estaba asustada y la situación por la que atravesaban la estaba destruyendo por dentro, pero a pesar del miedo que se había instalado en su pecho, debía mantenerse firme, con la cabeza fría, ella lo sabía, él no se retiraría de su vida al primer obstáculo de gran tamaño, si ella caía en las penumbras, él la seguiría.

 **Espera, solo espera… Te amo como si nunca hubieras sentido dolor**

 **Solo espera… Te amo como si nunca hubieras tenido miedo**

 **Solo espera… Nuestro amor está acá y está para quedarse**

 **Así que tú recuesta tu cabeza en mí**

 **Esperaré… Esperaré… Te amo como si nunca hubieras sentido dolor**

 **Esperaré… Esperaré… Te prometo que no tienes que sentir miedo**

 **Esperaré… El amor está acá y está para quedarse**

 **Así que, recuesta tu cabeza en mí**

 **Recuesta tu cabeza en mí**

 **Así que, recuesta tu cabeza en mí**

 **Porque que poco sabes… Te amo hasta que el sol muera.**

Las personas que habían asistido para ver al TeamSeven tocar, estaban conmovidos hasta los huesos con aquella canción, quizás el dolor en la voz de los chicos les llegaba al alma, o tal vez era la mirada llena de temor que ambos mostraban, muchos de ellos se encontraban abrazando a sus acompañantes al borde de las lágrimas, más de alguno comento en un susurro lo "reales" que parecían los sentimientos entregados en la canción. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar una vez que acabaron, la pelirosa le regalo una de sus radiantes a Sasuke y le susurró algo al chico, con una seña a Naruto le indico que le entregara la hoja con los acordes de la guitarra, este con una amplia sonrisa, siguió la petición de su hermana al pie de la letra, y le llevo al azabache los acordes en un soporte, este confundido le dio una sutil mirada a Sakura que se limitó a guiñarle un ojo. El chico comenzó a tocar y poco después la voz de Sakura se unió a la guitarra, la pelirosa había compuesto la canción hace ya unos meses, pero jamás la había cantado, ni siquiera a él.

 **Tú puedes ser la mantequilla de maní de mi jalea**

 **Tú puedes ser las mariposas que siento en mi vientre**

 **Tú puedes ser el capitán y yo tu primer ayudante**

 **Tú puedes ser el escalofrío que sentí en nuestra primera cita**

 **Tú puedes ser el héroe y yo puedo ser tu acompañante**

 **Tú puedes ser la lágrima que derrame si alguna vez nos separamos**

 **Tú puedes ser la lluvia de la nube cuando hay tormenta**

 **O puedes ser el sol cuando brilla por la mañana**

Una sonrisa de lado adornaba el rostro del Uchiha al escuchar a la pelirosa cantar, mientras ella se movía con gracia por el escenario delante de él, Naruto y el resto de chicos apreciaban de la dulce voz de la chica. El rubio sin percatarse estaba a un lado de la ojiperla, la cual se encontraba ruborizada ante el leve contacto de sus brazos.

 **No sé si podría estar sin ti, tú me complementas**

 **Y en algún momento sé que ambos lo veremos**

 **Que somos todo lo que necesitamos**

 **Porque eres la manzana de mi pastel**

 **Eres la "frut" de mi "illa"**

 **Eres el humo de mis alturas**

 **Y eres el único con el que quiero casarme**

 **Porque eres el único para mí, para mí**

 **Soy la única para ti, para ti**

 **Tomas a ambos para nosotros, para nosotros**

 **Y somos el dúo perfecto**

 **Somos el dúo perfecto… Somos el dúo perfecto**

 **Cariño tú y yo, somos el dúo perfecto**

Ino se encontraba apoyada en la esquina del escenario, tras ella Sai, ambos sonreían, conocían a Sakura desde que era una niña de unos 5 años, habían compartido salón, Ino en más de una ocasión había consolado a la pelirosa cuando lloraba, una vez que habían cumplido los 12 años, solían ser rivales, en las calificaciones, en apariencia y otros aspectos, sin embargo el cariño que sentía una por el otra seguía presente, eran como hermanas, y siguieron en contacto aun cuando Ino se fue del país por el trabajo de sus padres, cuando regreso, a nadie le sorprendió que iniciara una relación con Sai, después de todo ella siempre comento que era un chico muy guapo, y a pesar de que todos lo consideraban un tanto extraño, no podían negar que con el paso de los años se había ganado el corazón y la amistad de todos, y aunque cada vez que salían en grupo terminaba discutiendo con Sakura, ya que la trataba de fea constantemente, solo para sacarla de las casillas y es que para él la pelirosa era como una hermana menor y le aburría verla siempre tan correcta, ambos en unos años planeaban tenerla a ella como madrina en su matrimonio, es por eso que la observaban con orgullo.

 **Tú puedes ser el príncipe y yo tu princesa**

 **Tú puedes ser el goloso y yo puedo ser tu dentista**

 **Tú puedes ser los zapatos y yo puedo ser los cordones**

 **Tú puedes ser el corazón que dejo en las páginas**

 **Tú puedes ser el vodka y yo puedo ser el chaser**

 **Tú puedes ser el lápiz y yo puedo ser el papel**

 **Tú puedes ser tan frío como el clima en invierno**

 **Pero eso no me importa mientras estemos juntos**

Sakura pudo divisar como personas sacaban sus celulares para grabar su presentación, lo cual ciertamente la puso algo nerviosa, eso se lo dejaba a Ino, que indudablemente era muy bella y se vería de todas formas espectacular en videos, pero ella, si confiaba en su voz, pero su apariencia la hacía dudar, por esa razón TeamSeven no tenía video clips oficiales, cerró los ojos y continuo cantando con todo su corazón puesto en aquella canción, sabía que ahora esos videos podían terminar en la red, y pensó que eso quizás favorecía al plan que estaban llevando a cabo.

 **No sé si podría estar sin ti, tú me complementas**

 **Y en algún momento sé que ambos lo veremos**

 **Que somos todo lo que necesitamos**

 **Porque eres la manzana de mi pastel**

 **Eres la "frut" de mi "illa"**

 **Eres el humo de mis alturas**

 **Y eres el único con el que quiero casarme**

 **Porque eres el único para mí, para mí**

 **Soy la única para ti, para ti**

 **Tomas a ambos para nosotros, para nosotros**

 **Y somos el dúo perfecto**

 **Somos el dúo perfecto… Somos el dúo perfecto**

 **Cariño tú y yo, somos el dúo perfecto**

Mientras Sasuke tocaba en su mente la imagen de un anillo en el dedo de la pelirosa se hizo presente, no sabía cuánto dinero llevaba en su cuenta, pero estaba seguro que le alcanzaría para una casa pequeña y un lindo anillo, es más sonrió para sus adentros y le pediría consejos a sus padres, y algo de ayuda, quería sorprender a su novia con una propuesta, al diablo los padres de la chica y la pedida de mano, a la mierda todo, él solo quería estar con ella, con todo el derecho del mundo sin miedo a perderla, y ella le decía al mundo que sólo quería casarse con él, su corazón se sentía desbordar de felicidad, pero su apariencia apacible y tranquila lo ayudaba a disimular.

 **Sabes que nunca voy a dudar de ti**

 **Y sabes que pienso en ti**

 **Y sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti**

 **Amo la manera en que sonríes**

 **Y quizás en tan solo un momento**

 **Pueda verme caminando por el pasillo**

La chica caminaba ahora con gracia por el escenario, acercándose al público y volteando a ver de forma coqueta a Sasuke, mientras veía como en una esquina tanto Ino con Hinata agitaban los brazos y aplaudían emocionadas, mientras que Naruto al ver que sus miradas se cruzaban, simulo meter sus dedos en su boca y vomitar, Sakura negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro continuo con su canción.

 **Porque eres la manzana de mi pastel**

 **Eres la "frut" de mi "illa"**

 **Eres el humo de mis alturas**

 **Y eres el único con el que quiero casarme**

 **Porque eres el único para mí, para mí**

 **Soy la única para ti, para ti**

 **Tomas a ambos para nosotros, para nosotros**

 **Y somos el dúo perfecto**

 **Somos el dúo perfecto… Somos el dúo perfecto**

 **Cariño tú y yo, somos el dúo perfecto**

Mientras Ino cantaba una con guitarra, Sasuke con una peluca rosa y lentillas verdes, se vistió de traje con el resto de los chicos, todos formales, y Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro, ansiaba ver el rostro de todo el mundo al verlo vestido de novia, con una larga peluca, Temari llevaba una peluca peliroja haciendo alusión de la madre de los hermanos Uzumaki, Sakura con lentillas negras al igual que su larga peluca azabache, se había puesto un vestido azul holgado, Hinata dejó escapar una risa mientras le acomodaba los últimos detalles a "la novia", primero salió Sasuke provocando un grito ensordecedor del público al verlo con ese look, Naruto se instaló en la batería con un smoking blanco y una camisa anaranjada, en el teclado, Shikamaru, con un traje gris comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, y entonces Sai hizo aparición acompañado de las chicas, la rubia volteo a reír al ver al ver al muchacho, luego de eso Ino comenzó a tocar la guitarra, una vez que comenzó a tocar la guitarra entro Sakura corriendo, con un micrófono en su mano, sus fans volvieron a imponer gritos de euforia. Y entonces la chica comenzó a cantar…

 **No soy la clase de chica que interrumpe groseramente una boda.**

 **Pero tú, no eres la clase de chico, que se casa con la chica equivocada.**

 **Entro a escondidas y veo a tus amigos y a su pequeña y presumida familia**

 **Todos vestidos de color pastel**

 **Y ella le está gritando a la dama de honor en algún lado de la habitación**

 **Mientras lleva un vestido en forma de pastel**

 **Estoy segura de que no pensaste que esto sería así**

 **Me siento perdida en un sueño… Donde me levanto y digo:**

Mientras cantaba, montaban la escena que se describía, y Sai protagonizaba muy bien a una novia histérica, por su parte la pelirosa se desplazaba por el escenario, dedicándole miradas al "novio", la idea surgió en una conversación grupal, y a todos les pareció una idea divertida. Temari imitaba muy bien los gestos de Kushina y eso le causaba mucha gracia a los Uzumaki.

" **No digas sí, escapa ahora, te veré afuera, en la puerta trasera de la iglesia.**

 **No esperes y no digas tu voto. Necesitas escucharme"**

 **Y ellos dijeron: "habla ahora"**

El público demostraba su presencia a través de gritos y aplausos, mientras que la chica se había detenido frente a Sasuke cantándole directamente a él, mientras Sai le dedicaba miradas asesinas y le daba pequeños golpes con su ramo.

 **Se intercambian gestos divertidos**

 **Y el órgano comienza a tocar una canción que suena como una marcha fúnebre**

 **Y yo estoy escondida detrás de las cortinas**

 **Al parecer no fui invitada por tu "adorable" novia**

 **Ella camina por el pasillo como una reina de concurso**

 **Pero yo sé que quisieras que esa fuera yo**

 **Quisieras que esa fuera yo ¿No es verdad?**

La chica se movía con gracia sobre el escenario, mientras cantaba sentía que se desahogaba, que dejaba en claro la situación por la que atravesaba, esperaba que después de aquella presentación a nadie le cupiera duda alguna de lo enamorados que estaban con Sasuke.

" **No digas sí, escapa ahora, te veré afuera, en la puerta trasera de la iglesia.**

 **No esperes y no digas tu voto. Necesitas escucharme"**

 **Y ellos dijeron: "habla ahora"**

Tanto ella como Sai se pusieron a un costado de Sasuke, haciendo alusión a que el debía elegir entre el deber u obligación, y el amor, en este último caso renunciando a todo, y escapando.

 **Escuchó como el padre dice: "Hable ahora o calle para siempre"**

 **Rompo el silencio, es mi última oportunidad**

 **Me pongo de pie con las manos temblando**

 **Y todos me miran**

 **Todos en el salón me miran horrorizados, pero yo sólo te miro a ti**

 **No soy la clase de chica que interrumpe groseramente una boda.**

 **Pero tú, no eres la clase de chico, que se casa con la chica equivocada.**

La voz de la chica, mostró en aquellos momentos cierto dolor y preocupación tal como la canción lo requería, sin despegar la vista de Sasuke, la pelirosa entono la parte más animada mientras bailaba sutilmente a su alrededor.

 **Asique no digas sí, escapa ahora, te veré afuera, en la puerta trasera de la iglesia.**

 **No esperes y no digas tu voto. Necesitas escucharme**

 **Y ellos dijeron: "habla ahora"**

 **Y tú dices: "Vamos a escaparnos, te veré en la puerta trasera de la iglesia cuando me saque el traje**

 **Cariño, no dije mis votos**

 **Estoy contento de hayas estado cerca cuando ellos dijeron "habla ahora".**

Al finalizar, el público estaba vuelto loco, los chicos al finalizar la canción salieron corriendo tomados de la mano, mientras Sai se dedicaba a rasgar su vestido "enfurecido" y a golpear a Naruto con su ramo de flores, mientras este, explotaba en carcajadas.

Luego de eso las chicas presentarían un show "sólo de chicas", habían terminado de arreglarse para salir al escenario, la idea de Ino a decir verdad les parecía osada, el hecho de bailar después de años sin hacerlo a Sakura le causaba temor, mientras que Hinata sentía mucha nostalgia y vergüenza a la vez. Ino llevaba un peto manga larga negro y una falda del color de sus ojos que llegaba por sobre el ombligo y era ajustada, mientras que Sakura con el mismo peto, llevaba una falda color jade y las mismas características, Hinata por su parte llevaba el mismo peto, aunque seguía avergonzada Sakura la convenció ya que cuando practicaban usaban ropa más ajustadas y traslucidas, que poco dejaban a la imaginación, la falda de la azabache era de color lila, se miraron inseguras un momento y luego se largaron a reír, la habían pasado muy bien componiendo la canción sabían que le sacarían más de alguna sonrisa a la audiencia, y además estaban seguras de que les ganarían a los chicos. Habían preparado la música con anticipación así que quedarían completamente libres para bailar mientras cantaban, el anuncio de las siguientes llego, resultaban ser ellas, respiraron hondo, caminaron con cuidado al escenario las luces estaban apagadas como habían planeado, la playa a oscuras resultaba ser bastante hermosa, sólo la luz de la luna reflejándose en las olas hasta aquel momento, entonces Sakura les sonrió a sus acompañantes y comenzó…

 **Querido futuro esposo**

 **He aquí algunas cosas**

 **Que necesitas saber si quieres ser**

 **Mi primer y único por toda mi vida**

Y las luces se hicieron presentes con un grito de los asistentes al verlas, y entonces las chicas se unieron a la pelirosa. Y comenzaron a bailar de manera perfectamente sincronizada, podían ver a los muchachos cerca de las escaleras observándolas con cierta incredulidad. Sin duda ellos tampoco las creían capaces de bailar después de tanto tiempo frente a tantas personas.

 **Llévame a una cita, lo merezco cariño**

 **Y no te olvides de las flores cada aniversario**

 **Porque si me tratas bien**

 **Seré la esposa perfecta**

 **Comprando comida, comprando lo que necesites**

 **Tienes ese de 9 a 5, cariño yo también**

 **Así que no estés pensando que estaré en casa horneando pasteles de manzana**

 **Nunca aprendí a cocinar pero puedo escribir un enganche**

 **Canta conmigo, canta- canta conmigo**

 **Tienes que saber cómo tratarme como una dama**

 **Incluso cuando estoy actuando como una loca**

 **Dime que todo está bien**

Las chicas se movían con una gracia única sobre el escenario, animando a todos a bailar y seguirlas, de vez en cuando la pelirosa y la rubia le dedicaban coquetas miradas a sus novios que observaban con la boca abierta el espectáculo que estaban entregando, en un estado igual de anonadado se encontraba cierto rubio de unos hermosos ojos azules, viendo a cierta azabache que parecía divertirse junto a las otras dos chicas, la Hinata tímida desapareció y en su lugar la chica divertida que amaba bailar apareció.

 **Querido futuro esposo**

 **He aquí algunas cosas**

 **Que necesitas saber si quieres ser**

 **Mi primer y único por toda mi vida**

 **Querido futuro esposo**

 **Si quieres tener ese amor especial**

 **Dime que soy hermosa todas y cada noche**

La pelirosa en compañía de la rubia, fueron en busca de los chicos, la ojijade cogió de la mano a su hermano y a Sasuke y los arrastro al escenario sin dejar de cantar, mientras Ino hizo lo mismo con Sai, Naruto ruborizado se quedó de pie observando a la ojiperla bailar de cerca, estaba totalmente maravillado, ella tenía un encanto natural, la ojijade sonrió al ver la reacción de su hermano.

 **Después de cada pelea, tan sólo discúlpate**

 **Y tal vez luego te deje intentar agitar bien mi cuerpo**

 **Incluso si me equivoque**

 **Tú sabes que nunca estoy equivocada**

 **Por qué estar en desacuerdo? Por qué?**

 **Por qué estar en desacuerdo?**

 **Tienes que saber cómo tratarme como una dama**

 **Incluso cuando estoy actuando como loca**

 **Dime que todo está bien**

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de los chicos, sí, las chicas solían parecer unas locas cuando se enfadaban, no las entendían y eso era bastante obvio, tan obvio como que ellas siempre "debían" tener la razón, Sakura por su parte, pensó Sasuke, era capaz de romper con todo a su paso en momentos de furia, si bien con él siempre se mostraba más apacible y dulce, le constaba lo duro que podía ser enfrentarla ya que con Naruto, o Sai sacaba la fiera que llevaba dentro y no había compasión para ellos. Hinata por su parte tenía esa mirada que indicaba que estaba hecha una furia, Naruto jamás había recibido una mirada así por parte de ella, sin embargo el azabache si, y solía enojarse con él por molestar al rubio, o simplemente ganarle al mismo, Sai estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de ira de Ino, pero su eterna sonrisa se hizo más amplia, la chicas estaban loca, pero las querían hasta los huesos.

 **Querido futuro esposo**

 **He aquí algunas cosas**

 **Que necesitas saber si quieres ser**

 **Mi primer y único por toda mi vida**

 **Querido futuro esposo**

 **Haz tiempo para mí, no me dejes sola**

 **Y sepa que nunca veremos a su familia más que a la mía**

Todo estaba bien con la canción hasta que el tema de las familias se tocó, tanto Naruto como Sasuke notaron que Sakura no cantó esa parte y simplemente sonrió, ambos compartieron una mirada, sabían que en el fondo la pelirosa debía haber sentido mucho dolor frente la innegable situación, pero que más podían hacer ellos? Estaban desesperados y no tenían ideas concretas.

 **Voy a estar durmiendo en el lado izquierdo de la cama**

 **Abre las puertas para mí y podrás recibir algunos besos**

 **No tengas una mente sucia**

 **Sólo se un hombre con clase**

 **Cómprame un anillo, cómprame un anillo**

 **Tienes que saber cómo tratarme como una dama**

 **Incluso cuando estoy actuando como loca**

 **Dime que todo está bien**

El público estaba enloquecido, aplaudía eufórico, sin duda era lo más atrevido que TeamSeven se había atrevido a hacer y ellos estaban maravillados, bien sabido era que muchos de sus seguidores solían relacionar románticamente a Sasuke y Sakura, sin embargo jamás habían visto una interacción tan evidente de parte de ellos, siempre tan recatados, siempre tan correctos, los gritos eran ensordecedores, sin embargo las chicas continuaban cantando y bailando, Naruto disfrutaba mientras tanto pero algo capto su atención, un sujeto había al parecer golpeado a un guardia de seguridad y se lo llevaban otros dos lejos del lugar, observó a la distancia al revoltoso y le pareció reconocer esa cabellera tan particular. Roja.

 **Querido futuro esposo**

 **He aquí algunas cosas**

 **Que necesitas saber si quieres ser**

 **Mi primer y único por toda mi vida**

 **Querido futuro esposo**

 **Si quieres tener ese amor especial**

 **Dime que soy hermosa todas y cada noche**

 **Futuro esposo, mejor ámame bien.**

Restándole importancia el rubio vio a las chicas hacer una reverencia al público al finalizar, y la masa no sé hizo esperar y comenzó a corear exigiendo un beso, el chico bufó molesto, no podían hacerle esto a él, es que acaso tendría que besar a Hinata? Sólo porque el público lo pedía?!, Temari se acercó al escenario para avivar el fuego.

 **¿Queréis un beso?-** El público confirmo lo dicho por la rubia, quién soltó una risa burlona, quién se acercó a Sai e Ino.- **Bien, pues empecemos por ellos ¿No?.-** Sai e Ino compartieron una mirada coqueta y después de que el público rugiera exigiendo un beso, la rubia cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta a su novio y lo beso, haciendo estallar al público en general. Luego la rubia de intensos ojos verdes se dirigió a un lado del Uchiha- **¿Nervioso Uchiha, vas a besar a una hermosa chica sabes?.-** La pelirosa soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza ante lo dicho por su amiga.- **Momento, ¿Sakura has negado con la cabeza? Es que no quieres besar a este chico, porque te puedo traer a alguien del público.-** Bromeó la rubia

La Uzumaki sonrió y observó por unos instantes a Sasuke, quién la observaba con intensidad.- **Dudo que el señor Uchiha se sienta intimidado por mí.-** Dijo la chica en un tono coqueto, a lo que el Uchiha sonrió de lado mientras sus fans chillaban emocionados, el azabache se puso de pie frente a ella, fácilmente le ganaba por una cabeza en cuanto a estatura pero eso jamás había sido un impedimento para besarla, le acarició la mejilla , colocó la mano libre en la pequeña cintura de la chica y descendió hasta encontrarse con sus labios, tras haber cerrado en conjunto con la ojijade los ojos, llevaban unos instantes con los aplausos incansables de la gente cuando Naruto se dirigió hacia ellos y los separo "sutilmente", las risas de parte de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar, al igual que las de parte del público .-

 **-¿También quieres un beso Dobe?.-** Preguntó el azabache molesto por ser separado de la chica de ojos jade.- **Porque no pienso dártelo usuratonkachi.-** La rubia en medio de risas llegó a un lado de Hinata que estaba de un color carmesí.

- **Uzumaki, ven aquí a darle un beso a esta linda chica.-** Las personas presentes coreaban exigiendo un último beso, el rubio por su parte sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, a paso lento camino hasta la chica y se posiciono frente a ella, descendió lento y le dio un sutil beso en la mejilla, para luego retirarse del escenario ruborizado.

Cuando los ánimos se habían calmado Sasuke y Sakura quedaron solos en el escenario, el azabache comenzó a tocar la guitarra y luego entonó la canción que había compuesto en conjunto con la hermosa chica de ojos jade a su lado.

 **Mira a tu alrededor, no hay nadie más que nosotros**

 **Aquí y ahora, de la manera que debe ser**

 **Hay una sonrisa en mi rostro**

 **Sabiendo que juntos todo lo que este en nuestro camino, estará mejor que bien**

 **Caminando entre gotas de lluvia, cabalgando el temblor a tu lado**

 **Hacia el amanecer, viviendo como si no hubiera nada que perder**

 **Persiguiendo las minas de oro, cruzando las finas líneas que conocemos**

 **Resiste y respira profundo, aquí estaré yo a cada paso**

 **Caminando entre las gotas de lluvia contigo.**

La Uzumaki que había estado observándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, elevo el micrófono a su rostro y continuo con la melodía, ambos estaban contentos con el resultado, era el reflejo de su apoyo incondicional y de su amor a prueba de balas, porque él había nacido para amarla, para protegerla, y ella para corresponder aquel amor y darle el toque de alegría y comprensión absoluta al Uchiha.

 **Llévame ahora, el mundo es un lugar muy loco**

 **Cuando las paredes se caigan, sabrás que estoy aquí para quedarme**

 **No cambiaría nada, sabiendo que juntos todo lo que este en nuestro camino…**

 **Estará mejor que bien.**

Cuando sus voces se unieron, muchos de los espectadores sintieron su piel erizarse, sin duda alguna, ambos tenían mucho talento de forma personal, pero juntos, calaban en el alma de las personas, y a pesar de haberlo experimentado momentos atrás, está canción los hacía adentrarse en la relación de los jóvenes, les hacía saber que a pesar de que todo se derrumbará, ellos permanecerían juntos, y es que tanto la pelirosa como el azabache tenían claro que si la vida llegaba a derrumbarlos en algún momento, ellos no forzarían al otro a levantarse, se tumbarían a su lado, porque sí uno se rompía el otro no trataría de repararlo, si no que le enseñaría a amarse de esa forma, le enseñaría lo que es ser amado.

 **Caminando entre gotas de lluvia, cabalgando el temblor a tu lado**

 **Hacia el amanecer, viviendo como si no hubiera nada que perder**

 **Persiguiendo las minas de oro, cruzando las finas líneas que conocemos**

 **Resiste y respira profundo, aquí estaré yo a cada paso**

 **Caminando entre las gotas de lluvia contigo.**

Los chicos se posicionaron uno frente al otro mientras cantaban, la complicidad entre ellos era palpable, sus amigos se cuestionaban ¿Cómo no habían notado ese magnetismo entre ellos con anterioridad? Las miradas que compartían, los pequeños roses, todo en ellos gritaba atracción, amor, anhelo, y todos habían estado ciegos ante aquella situación, o tal vez, los amantes habían logrado ocultar todo ese tiempo la verdad bajo cuatro llaves, de todos con excepción de cierta pelinegra de ojos perlados, la ojijade en más de una ocasión había mencionado que la menor de las Uchiha, todo lo veía, que nada se escapaba de sus ojos, sin embargo aún con la posibilidad de delatarlos, ella prefirió ver la felicidad "inexplicable" de Sasuke a salvó.

 **Hay una sonrisa en mi rostro, sabiendo que juntos todo que este en nuestro camino…**

 **Estará mejor que bien.**

 **Caminando entre gotas de lluvia, cabalgando el temblor a tu lado**

 **Hacia el amanecer, viviendo como si no hubiera nada que perder**

 **Persiguiendo las minas de oro, cruzando las finas líneas que conocemos**

 **Resiste y respira profundo, aquí estaré yo a cada paso**

 **Caminando entre las gotas de lluvia contigo.**

 **Entre las gotas de lluvia contigo… Entre las gotas de lluvia contigo**

 **Oh contigo, contigo, contigo.**

Cantaron algunas canciones más, Shikamaru debió reemplazar a Naruto tras su retirada, los chicos estaban exhaustos, una vez que la masa que había acudido a verlos se hubo disipado, el Uchiha y la Uzumaki decidieron caminar por la playa, ella, descalza parecía una pequeña y esbelta niña, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, estaba indudablemente emocionada, por la recepción de sus fans, el apoyo de sus amigos, y la reacción de su hermano al besar la mejilla de la ojiperla, estaba segura de que él ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por la chica, el moreno le cogió la mano sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, este se detuvo y estaba a punto de besar a su novia cuando un "YO" los asusto y los hizo distanciarse.- **KAKASHI-SENSEI!.-** El grito de la pelirosa no se hizo esperar y el abrazo al hombre de pelo gris lo siguió.

- **Sakura-chan, mira que linda estás.-** El peligris quería como a una hija a la chica de ojos jade, él fue testigo del cambio drástico en cuanto a personalidad se refería, la chica había madurado con anterioridad de su hermano a pesar de ser menor. La muchacha sonrió, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie a un lado de Sasuke.

 **-Kakashi ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.-** El azabache permaneció reacio a la inoportuna aparición del Hatake, el cual le devolvió una mirada desconfiada mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros del chico.-

- **Sasuke, ¿Qué intentabas hacerle a mi bebé? No tienes permitido tocarla, ni mucho menos intentar besarla.-** La pelirosa comenzó a reír, y luego negó con la cabeza.— **Kakashi- sensei Sasuke y yo somos novios así que ya déjelo en paz de una vez por todas, parece un padre celoso por Kami.**

El Hatake abrió los ojos como platos para luego volver a su expresión neutra, trasladando sus ojos desde el Uchiha a la pelirosa.- **Tú, pequeña, ¿Es que no sabes lo que tu madre pretende?**

 **-Sensei, no quiero hablar sobre esto ahora ¿Está bien? Tenemos un plan y trabajamos en equipo con Naruto, con nuestros antiguos amigos y la gente nos apoya.-** La sonrisa de la chica no alcanzó sus ojos, estaba aterrada con lo que vendría.

Kakashi al ver cabizbaja a la muchacha decidió no interferir más, se ofreció a trasladarlos al hotel para que descansaran, el Uchiha cargó en sus brazos a una pelirosa semidormida, la recostó en la cama para luego quitarle la ropa, y reemplazarla por un pijama de seda, luego él se deshizo de su ropa y se instaló un pantalón del mismo material, una vez listos, la acuno en sus brazos mientras ella, parecía acomodarse en su pecho.- **Buenas noches Sasuke-kun.-** susurró adormecida la chica, él sonrió de lado, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica.

Las semanas pasaron y se acercaban a completar el mes desde que su madre la había llamado, su llegada estaba próxima, y el ambiente tenso, no sólo había sido viral el video subido por los fans del beso entre la pelirosa y el azache, sino además las variadas portadas de revistas en las que habían aparecido, la chica se sentía avergonzada al sentirse el centro de atención de los medios de comunicación, le gustaba que hablaran de ellos por su talento, no por sus relaciones amorosas, pero era la única forma, así que cada vez que veía nuevas fotos de paparazis, o nuevos videos de fans, respiraba hondo y luego sonreía, después de todo era el As que habían decidido jugar.

Se encontraba en la casa de los Uchiha, estaba agotada y se veía demacrada, según el azabache había perdido peso, y es que este se dedicaba a explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo cada vez que se les presentaba una oportunidad.

 **-Sakura-chan ¿De verdad no quieres que llame al doctor? Te ves muy pálida querida, me preocupa que no estés comiendo bien, en sus giras apenas y tienen tiempo para dormir, de seguro no están comiendo de forma equilibrada.—** Sakura sonrió al escuchar a Mikoto, siempre tan amable y preocupada.

- **Descuide Mikoto-san, ya pasará lo peor y verá como recupero mis energías.-** La portadora de ojos jade le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelinegra, para tranquilizarla, aunque debía admitir que se sentía enferma, no quería preocupar a nadie.

Kakashi quién se encontraba cómodo en el hogar de los Uchiha, sintió un escalofrío al sentir su móvil sonar, los presentes le dirigieron una mirada de alerta que el sólo ignoro para salir a contestar, los hermanos Uzumaki sostuvieron la mirada de angustia por unos momentos, hasta que Naruto bajó la mirada resignado, las últimas semanas se le había visto cabizbajo, su relación con la azabache iba de mal en peor, estaba confundido y asustado, y ella parecía alejarse de él cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo lugar, el Hatake entró al lugar y suspiró antes de hablar.— **Están en a punto de arribar, y no vienen solos, traen al pretendiente de Sakura.**

La aludida apretó los puños con ira, Sasuke con el ceño fruncido se pasó las manos por el cabello, él solía ser bastante tranquilo ante todo, pero está situación lo estaba sacando de quicio, si seguía así terminaría perdiendo la cabeza, tras aquella amarga noticia, la chica decidió retirarse, Sasuke y Naruto la siguieron, al llegar a casa, encendieron la televisión para eliminar parte de la tensión que sentían, poco después la chica propuso que fueran por un poco de helado al mercado, y trajeran las compras del mes mientras ella cocinaba con lo que quedaba en la alacena, los chicos dudaron de dejarla sola, sin embargo tras las incesantes suplicas de la chica, accedieron, ella los despidió en la puerta, la chica se encontraba concentrada en la cocina cuando sintió la puerta principal abrirse, asumiendo que eran los chicos musitó en voz alta.— **Espero que trajeran el helado porque no soportaré más tiempo sin poder comer un poco.—** Pero al voltearse grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus padres.—

 **-¿Qué te pasa muchacha es que acaso has visto un fantasma? ¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿Por qué Kakashi no está contigo?—** La peliroja la invadió con preguntas mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol, mientras que Minato se sentaba en una silla, aparentemente agotado.

La pelirosa respiro hondo antes de responder. — **Naruto ha ido al mercado madre, y Kakashi-sensei está en casa de Mikoto-san. —** La matriarca de los Uzumaki la observó de forma despectiva. — **Y-Yo. —** Balbuceo la chica. — **Madre yo no quiero casarme. —** Soltó finalmente.

 **-Escuchaste eso Minato ¿No? No quiere casarse, mocosa engreída, hemos estado trabajando en este proyecto por años ¿Crees que me importa si quieres casarte o no? Está oportunidad es única y nos fue realmente difícil de conseguir. —**

 **-Pero madre ¿Cómo podre estar al lado de una persona a la que no amo?—** La chica le dio una mirada de angustia a su padre.— **Papá, por favor, no me hagan esto.—** Sin embargo en respuesta solo recibió una cachetada por parte de su madre, la cual incluso descoloco al rubio, la chica de ojos jade, se limitó a poner una mano sobre el área afectada y salir corriendo de la cocina, debía salir de esa casa, corrió sin descanso, hasta llegar a un parque, y comenzó a llorar, no podía evitarlo, tenía la esperanza de que su madre recapacitara, sin embargo todo estaba empeorando, antes de que se percatara, le habían puesto un paño sobre su boca, y poco a poco perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en el asiento trasero de un vehículo que desconocía por completo, alzó la vista aún mareada, para encontrarse con una cabellera roja.— **Vaya al fin despiertas.—** el pánico invadió a la chica, recordaba haber visto al chico de la imagen reflejada en el retrovisor en algunos conciertos, y en la cafetería.— **Al parecer te has quedado muda, pero descuida, ya tendrás más animo de conversar cuando estemos lejos de aquí, me aseguraré de que nadie nos encuentre, mucho menos el Uchiha, me ha estado fastidiando bastante, pensé incluso en quitarlo del camino, ya sabes borrarlo del mapa, pero finalmente esto me pareció lo más efectivo… Yo… sé que tuviste relación de dos años con él, pero quiero que sepas que te perdono por eso, todos podemos cometer errores al final del día ¿No?**

La chica intentaba procesar lo dicho por el chico, mientras intentaba sentarse con dificultad ya que se encontraba atada de manos y pies. — **Escucha, no sé quién eres, y creo que esta conducta es bastante obsesiva, pero, si me dejas aquí juro no decirle a nadie lo sucedido.**

 **Soy yo, Sasori ¿Cómo podrías no recordarme? Cuando teníamos ocho años fuimos compañeros de salón… tú fuiste la única persona amable conmigo en aquel entonces. —** La chica sentía ganas de llorar, ella no recordaba a ningún Sasori y comenzaba a faltarle el aire. —

 **Estoy tan feliz de que al fin podremos estar juntos, como debió ser desde el comienzo.-** decía el chico mientras conducía.

 **Por favor, te lo suplico, déjame ir, mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí. —** La voz de la Uzumaki se quebró, sentía náuseas y un dolor punzante en el abdomen, el chico volteó a verla con ira en sus ojos.

 **Dime que no es cierto.-** La chica permaneció en silencio asustada. — **Maldita perra dime que no te acóstate con ese bastardo, dime que sólo son ideas mías, JODER ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?! JURO QUE MATARÉ AL MALDITO ENGENDRO QUE CARGAS!—** La pelirosa se quedó en shock ¿Embarazada? Dios ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero… No podía ser cierto… A decir verdad le asustaba la idea si quiera, pero eso explicaría muchas cosas, llevó sus manos a su vientre por instinto, mientras lloraba, el pelirrojo, enfurecido comenzó a darle manotadas, mientras conducía con una mano, pero al quitar la vista del camino no notó el camión que venía en sentido contrario, o él momento en que su auto se cambió de pista, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el impacto dio de lleno en él, quitándole la vida en el acto, mientras que la pelirosa salió proyectada del auto, recibiendo duros golpes, el peor de todos, en la cabeza, dejando en ella un corte en su sien, perdió la conciencia de forma abrupta, la persona que conducía el camión corrió en su ayuda, llamando inmediatamente a emergencias.

Pocos minutos después una ambulancia llego a por la chica, y en tiempo record la trasladaron al hospital, mientras en otro lugar tanto sus amigos, como su hermano y su novio la buscaban desesperados, al llegar a casa y no encontrarla, Naruto comenzó una discusión con sus padres, mientras que Sasuke sin decir nada, con un nudo en la garganta y en dolor en el corazón salió rápidamente a buscarla, y dio aviso a todos los demás, incluso a Mikoto y Fugaku quienes habían cogido el auto y recorrían las calles alerta, fue entonces cuando se atravesó una ambulancia, la sirena les trajo un mal presentimiento y decidieron seguirla, fue entonces cuando vieron a la pelirosa ser bajada en la camilla a toda velocidad cubierta de sangre, el shock golpeó a Mikoto con mayor eficacia que a Fugaku quién pudo reaccionar estacionando el vehículo para bajarse a pedir información, sus manos temblaban y sentía desfallecer sus piernas.

- **Disculpe.—** dijo a una de las enfermeras que había ayudado a bajar la camilla de la chica, la cual había desaparecido en urgencias.— **E-Esa muchacha… Ella es mi nuera, ella es como una hija para mí, por favor le suplicó que me informe lo que sepa al respecto.—** Intentó mantener la calma, sin embargo su voz temblaba como el resto de su cuerpo.

La enfermera lo guio hasta una silla, y le ayudo a sentarse.— **Lo siento tanto, debo decir que al parecer ella fue parte de una accidente de tránsito, al parecer la otra persona perdió la vida en el lugar, y por lo que mis compañeros me han comunicado, ella... Había sido atada de manos y pies, el accidente ocurrió cuando ella estaba siendo secuestrada.—** Finalizó la mujer de unos aparentes 40 años, de pelo corto y negro.— **De cualquier forma conserve la calma, quién se encargará de su caso será la doctora Tsunade y es la mejor doctora de todo Japón, necesitaré que me de algunos datos de la paciente ya que está aquí.—** Con una ficha en sus manos, comenzó a preguntar cosas básicas de la chica, nombre completo, edad, entre otras cosas.— **mi nombre es Shizune, sólo deberá preguntar por mí, y vendré a ponerle al corriente, es una niña tan joven.—** Dijo finalmente en un susurro la mujer antes de retirarse.

Mikoto, quién seguía en el auto, lloraba desconsoladamente, tenía su teléfono en sus manos, pero no tenía el valor de llamar a los chicos, estaba destrozada, cuando Fugaku volvió con ella, rodeo sus manos con las suyas y la beso diciendo que todo estaría bien, que la pelirosa era la chica más fuerte que él conocía, y sin duda se recuperaría. El azabache cogió el celular y marcó el número de su hijo.— **Sasuke, hemos encontrado a Sakura.—** _ **¿Dónde están ahora, iremos en seguida?.—**_ **Bueno, estamos en el hospital….—** El llanto de Mikoto tomó fuerza de nuevo.— _**¿E-En el hospital? ¿Por qué mi madre está llorando? ¿Qué LE SUCEDIÓ A SAKURA?!.—**_ Sin duda alguna el Uchiha menor estaba desesperado.— **Ella, ella está en el quirófano, ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico… Mientras aparentemente secuestrada.—** Silenció.— **Deberías avisarle a sus padres Sasuke.—** Sin embargo Sasuke ya no escuchaba, la razón de su existencia era hacer feliz a la pelirosa, protegerla, y ahora ella estaba en un quirófano, aparentemente muy grave, el chico corrió, corrió hasta que sus pulmones le quemaron al llegar a las puertas del hospital, y encontrarse con sus padres, dejándolos a un lado, tomo del cuello a uno de los funcionarios que atravesaba por ahí, exigiendo ver a la chica, sus padres debieron calmarlo, pocos minutos después llegó Kakashi acompañado de Naruto, quién lloraba abiertamente a diferencia de Sasuke quién parecía destruido y sombrío, en silencio de pie junto a puerta de emergencias, esperando información acerca de la chica. Uno tras uno fueron llegando el resto de chicos, pasaban las horas y nadie decía nada acerca el estado de la chica, Sasuke se paseaba de un lado a otro como un felino enjaulado, y de pronto a quién el responsabilizaba de todo apareció, la madre de la pelirosa acompañada del padre de la chica, estaba tan enfurecido que no notó lo rojos que estaban sus ojos, ni las ojeras provocadas por el llanto, sin dudarlo un solo momento pero sin olvidar que su madre le había enseñado a no golpear a las mujeres, se dirigió al Namikaze y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y luego otro, y otro hasta que los presentes lo alejaron de él.— **TODO ESTO ES CULPA VUESTRA! POR TU CULPA TU HIJA ESTÁ ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE, DONDE ESTÁN TUS JODIDOS PANTALONES QUE NO PUDISTE FRENAR A LA MALDITA BRUJA QUE TIENES POR ESPOSA! LA DESTRUISTE MALDITA SEA, SI ELLA NO RESISTE JURO QUE LOS MATARÉ.—** Y por primera vez en medio de todos aquellos gritos, vieron al pelinegro quebrarse y llorar, su madre corrió a abrazarlo, intentaba calmarlo como cuando era un bebé, lo acuno en sus brazos mientras lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de este, todos estaban preocupados por la pelirosa, y sabían lo duro que debía ser para él, pues un Uchiha lleva el orgullo en la sangre, y si el azabache lloraba, ese llanto venía de lo más profundo de su herido corazón.

La peliroja en conjunto con su marido se sentaron en una banca apartada mientras Naruto les dedicaba una mirada de odio, un auxiliar les facilito paños húmedos para que Minato se limpiase la sangre, se sentían tan responsables de la situación actual que no pudieron negar nada de lo dicho por el muchacho con anterioridad, el tiempo seguía trascurriendo hasta que por fin, una mujer rubia, con un aspecto que indicaba que acababa de salir del quirófano, salió a la recepción.— **Los familiares de Uzumaki Sakura?.—** Los presentes se pusieron de pie.— **¿Todos ustedes son familiares? Sí que son muchos**.— Nadie se molestó en explicarle que si bien no eran familiares por la sangre, compartían lazos mucho más fuerte con ella.— **Bueno trasladaré a Sakura a una sala para mantenerla bajo observaciones, a decir verdad nos costó bastante estabilizarla, ella recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, tienes los hematomas que las sogas dejaron en sus manos y piernas, se fracturo dos costillas pero consideramos que es afortunada dentro de todo, es un milagro que siga con vida, hoy no podrán pasar a verla, así que les recomiendo que vean que le sucedió al desgraciado que le hizo esto a esta pequeña flor, ella, tiene rasguños en su cara y marcas de manos, al parecer la agredió antes del accidente.—** Todos estaban en silencio, al menos ella estaba viva, un milagro había dicho ella, y así era, pensaron que la perderían para siempre, y si bien aún debía estar en observaciones, al menos había superado una difícil etapa dentro de todo.

 **¿Cuándo podremos hablar con ella?.—** Pregunto Naruto con un hilo de voz, la doctora dudo antes de responder, parecía desanimada y afligida.—

- **Bueno a decir verdad, eso no puedo saberlo con certeza, el impacto fue tal que Sakura se encuentra en estado de coma.—** Y la esperanza que todos tenían en sus corazones se hizo más pequeña, estado de coma, significaba que Sakura había perdido la conciencia, que ella quizás nunca despertaría.— **Pero no sé asusten, es común en este tipo de accidentes, y considerando su estado físico, es favorable de momento, ya que podrá curar sus heridas físicas antes de despertar, además si ella se encuentra en este "reposo obligado" los riesgos de pérdida disminuyen, y vaya susto que nos ha dado, pero es una chica fuerte.**

La ojiperla fue la que hablo entonces.— ¿ **A-A q-qué se refiere con que los riesgos de pérdida disminuyen?.—** La rubia suspiro para luego morderse el labio inferior antes de hablar.— **Vaya veo que no lo saben, bueno es probable que ella tampoco lo supiera, ella está embarazada, y bueno con los golpes que recibió pensamos que el hecho de que perdería a su bebé era inevitable, pero conseguimos mantenerlos con vida a ambos, así que ahora solo queda esperar que el bebé coja mayor fuerza en su vientre, mientras su madre se recupera.**

Todos los ojos se dieron por inercia, vuelta hacia el Uchiha, quién estaba jodidamente feliz al saber que tendría un hermoso bebé junto al amor de su vida, sin embargo por otro lado el hecho de saber que estuvo a punto de perder no solo a Sakura, sino además al fruto de su amor, le estrujaba el corazón haciendo sangrar su herida, el azache le suplico a la médico verla, le dijo que él era el padre de esa criatura, que necesitaba estar al lado de la chica, pero ella fue tajante al momento de negarse por completo, la chica estaría bajo observaciones y esperarían que fuese evolucionando positivamente antes de recibir visitas alguna.

Poco después recibía un abrazo de su madre y una palmada en la espalda de su padre, si bien pensaban que los chicos eran demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, esperaban con todo su corazón que la chica se recuperará y que su nieto o nieta llegase unos meses después, su hermana la cual lo abrazo y le dijo que todo saldría bien y que ella quería ser la madrina fue seguida de la mirada de odio de su amigo de infancia, el que primero le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, para luego suspirar y decir que si Hinata sería la madrina del bebé, el merecía ser el padrino, y que "Saku-chan" despertaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras tanto los padres de la chica, se limitaron a permanecer apartados de todos, el hecho de que su única hija, casi perdiera a su bebé, reabrió la herida que provoco ese cambio en Kushina, quien se sentía miserable, y culpable. Kakashi por su parte decidió hacerse cargo de averiguar a fondo lo sucedido con Sakura, sobre el tipo que la secuestro y sus fines.

Uno a uno se fueron retirando a medida que las horas pasaban y la madrugada llegaba, ya sólo quedaban los Uchihas y los Uzumaki, Sasuke permanecía en silencio con la mirada pérdida, si el hijo de puta que había provocado esto no hubiese muerto en el acto, el gustoso lo habría asesinado, tenía una sed de venganza contra ese desgraciado, estaba con el corazón en la mano, no sólo había estado a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba, sino además a su hijo, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, de pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, sin abrir los ojos supo que se trataba de Naruto, se observaron un breve momento y el rubio le tendió una taza de café, que el azabache recibió de mala gana.— **Aún no puedo creer todo esto, solo unas horas antes estábamos riendo juntos, si tan sólo no la hubiésemos dejado sola, ella no estaría aquí… Sabes le has dado un bue golpe a Minato.—** tonteo intentando animarlo.— **Creo que si no lo hubieses asustado tanto a él y a Kushina te habrían cortado las pelotas al saber que dejaste embarazada a Saku-chan.—** arrugo la nariz.— **Yo aún estoy pensado en si hacerlo o no.—** Antes de que el chico de ojos azules pudiera decir algo más el azabache le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se levantó, espero apoyado en la ventana hasta que la doctora a eso del medio día le indicó que tendría 5 minutos para ver el estado de la chica, tras ponerse la implementación adecuada, el chico respiró hondo y entró a la habitación, lo que vio rompió lo que le quedaba intacto en el corazón, la muchacha tenía la cabeza vendada, y rasguños en su rostro tenía moretones que estaban notoriamente inflamados, su tez más pálida de lo que jamás la había visto, parecía estar a juego con lo blanco de la habitación, con sumo cuidado tras ponerse de pie a su lado cogió su mano y la beso, se inclinó a su lado y comenzó a sollozar, ella menos que nadie merecía pasar por esa situación, una mano temblorosa bajó al vientre aún plano de la pelirosa.— **Hola bebé, soy tu… soy tu papá.—** su voz se quebró.— **No sabes lo ansioso que estoy de que pase el tiempo para que estés conmigo y tu mamá… Debes cuidarla pequeño, dale fuerzas para que despierte hijo mío, mamá debe volver a estar consciente para que preparemos todo para tu llegada, tu abuela Mikoto ha dicho que comenzará a tejer ropa para ti ¿Sabes? Yo la verdad no sé mucho acerca de esta situación en la que nos encontramos, no sé si mamá puede oírme, o si tú lo haces, pero si lo hacen por favor, por favor, los necesito conmigo.**

Las semanas trascurrían y Sakura llevaba casi dos meses en estado de coma, tras casi un mes la estabilidad emocional de Sasuke estaba por los suelos, en los momentos en los que no podía estar con la pelirosa se tornaba agresivo e impulsivo, pero cuando podía acompañarla, le hablaba con cariño a ella y a su hijo, aquel día estaba solo con la chica, la mantenía cogida de la mano cuando la peliroja madre de la chica, entró a la habitación, lucía demacrada, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, con recelo se posiciono del otro lado de la cama en la que su hija se encontraba, observó el rostro de la chica, ya libre de marca alguna del incidente que había sufrido.— **Uchiha.—** Habló Kushina con firmeza.— **Quiero que sepas, que las negociaciones que manteníamos por la mano de mi hija, eran con Uchiha Cía. Precisamente con Uchiha Itachi.—** Los dientes del azabache rechinaron mientras intentaba contener su irá.— **Tanto él como Obito estaban interesados en fusionar ambas empresas.**

 **Cierra la boca.—** Pidió el Uchiha, su voz parecía ser más afilada que una cuchilla.— **Podrías al menos respetar los momentos en los que estoy con tu hija, puede que tú no sientas el mínimo afecto por ella o por nuestro bebé, pero yo los amo, y por tu culpa estuve a punto de perderlos, así que hazme un favor y vete de aquí, no tienes idea del sufrimiento por el que ha pasado mi familia o Naruto, y ahora vienes con estupideces como esas, vete al demonio Kushina.**

La mujer pareció quedar afectada antes de decir algo, respiro hondo.— **Te equivocas, sé perfectamente el dolor de perder a un hijo, pues ya lo he vivido, muy pocos lo saben, ni siquiera mis hijos están al tanto, Sakura, ella es la niña de mis ojos, siempre sentí que no merecía tener una hija como ella, no soy digna de ser su madre, pero todo lo que he hecho, es porque la amo, y amo a Naruto, pero siempre pensé que lo correcto sería alejarlos para que estuviesen a salvo de mí, por mi culpa perdí a mi bebé y jamás podré perdonármelo.—** Se dirigió entonces a la puerta.— **Era evidente que ella estaba enamorada de ti, así que contacte a los Uchihas para proponerles casarlas contigo, de esa forma te verías obligado a ser parte de la empresa, como Itachi quiere, y yo vería a mi hija feliz, con la seguridad de tener un esposo con un gran cargo.—** Sin más que decir, la mujer salió de la habitación dejando sin palabras a Sasuke.

Como de costumbre con su guitarra comenzó a entonar una de las tantas canciones que había escrito para Sakura con la esperanza de que ella pudiese escucharlo, cuando acabo se recostó a su lado y cogió su mano, tuvo la sensación de que ella le correspondía con sutileza.— **Buenos días bebé.—** Dijo mientras posaba su mano unida a la de ella sobre su vientre.— **Vamos molestia.—** prosiguió mientras observaba el rostro angelical de la chica.— **Te estás haciendo de rogar ¿No? Cuanto más tendré que esperar para que te cases conmigo SA-KU-RA, extraño tu risa, la forma chillona en la que le gritas al Dobe, extraño tus abrazos, incluso nuestras discusiones. Por favor vuelve conmigo, sólo despierte pequeña molestia rosa.—** Un suspiro escapo de la boca de la chica, que con dificultad comenzó a abrir los ojos, parecía no ver realmente pero estaba despierta!, Sasuke tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla.— **Gracias a Dios, TSUNADE, MALDITA SEA DONDE ESTÁ TSUNADE?!.—** Grito una vez se levanta asegurándose de que era cierto lo que veía, aferrado en la puerta mientras seguía observando a una pelirosa aparentemente en Shock, sentía calor en su pecho, la razón de su vida regresaba, y quería antes que todo, saber cómo se encontraba, saber que recordaba, que no, luego según lo que Tsunade le dijera, le pediría matrimonio y le diría que serían padres.

 **Muy bien y lo dejó hasta aquí, un saludo muy especial a Blue-Azul-Acero, Leila, Gabi, Adriana y Ania Hyuga, muchas gracias por sus reviews, en el próximo capítulo Naruto y Hinata tendrán mayor protagonismo x3 Se despide Mika Roberta alias REUW**


End file.
